Furry Little Secret
by Hell5Heaven
Summary: Funny how a Furry Little Secret of a certain 7th squad captain and a certain 1st Squad Vice Captain can turn the whole Gotei 13 upside down! An Ensemble of Gotei 13, multiple pairings but centered around KomamuraxSasaskibe. more info inside. Humor/Romance/suspense/Action
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was orignally a one-shot inspired by a fun idea of my Boyfriend, Heaven5Hell, who suspect Sasaskibe Fukutaichou, the 1****st**** squad's vice captain is really a Kitsune or Fox Demon, and think Komamura Taichou (Dog-face) needs some love. It sprang into more as I was further inspired to play with the idea of how this Furry Little Secret can turn the whole Court of Pure Soul upside down. Centers around Komamura and Sasaskibe but the whole Gotei 13 is featured. OOC on Sasaskibe Choujirou's part; This is Shonen-Ai, meaning that yaoi is featured, not explored(no real lemon), don't feel comfortable reading it, don't read it. And of course, this is my first published work, so please read and give me your delicous Reviews. Arigatou-Goseimassu! **

**Disclaimer: I of course, do not own Bleach or any of it's character, just this work of fiction (and Kitsune Sasaskibe, I'm claiming Kitsune Sasaskibe). **

Soi Fon and Komamura was walking together to the local pub and chatting idly about what have been going on in soul society. One particular thing about the Zanpakutou Rebellion has been egging at Soi Fon since she fought Tenken and Gonryoumaru, Komamura-taichou's and Sasakibe fukutaichou's Zanpakutou. Her curiosity must have translated to frustration on her face because Komamura laid a giant paw on her shoulder while she was still deep in thought;

"Is there something bothering you Soifon taichou?" Komamura asked softly. Soifon jumped a little, being woken from her daydream,

"Oh? Oh, sumimessai Komamura-taichou, I was just daydreaming, it's nothing."

Komamura smiled and nodded,  
"If you say so Soifon, but you know you could always tell me if something is bothering you, yes?"

Soifon returned a rare smile,  
"Hai, arigato Komamura-san."

In spite of his fierce exterior, Soifon as well as the other shinigami had found that Komamura is a very kind, gentle and soft-spoken soul. He seems very secretive too,

_But then again, his shyness is understandable considering his exterior, and besides, the Captains and Vice-captains of Juusan Gotei don't seem to be a very social lot, now are they? _Suzumebachi suggested.

Soifon jumped, _next time you're eavesdropping on me, say something before you speak up!_ Soifon scolded her Zanpakutou

_Did you forget that I'm a part of you? I always know what you're thinking; I can read your thoughts, Bakka!_ Suzumebachi snapped back.

_That's right; a Zanpakutou is a part of its Shinigami's soul, isn't it? If so, Komamura's attitude definitely explains Tenken's shyness, but what about Gonryoumaru?_ Soifon asked herself as well as her zanpakutou

_Maybe it's just because he is so shy and secretive everyone just overlook the real him? That seems to work well enough for Kuchiki Byakuuya and yourself._ Suzumebachi offered.

_But why were the two Zanpakutou always seen together? It's easy enough to see why Ruriiro Kujaku always tails Houzukimaru as his master Yumichika always tails Ikkakku; could that be the same reason….?_

Suzumebachi blushed at this thought,_ it could very well be!_

_No way! But still…._Soifon decides to ask Komamura about it, she might not get her answer, but at least her curiosity and Suzumebachi won't drive her crazy!

"Komamura, isn't it true that a Shinigami's Zanpakutou is a part of his soul? His true nature even?"

Komamura furrowed his brow,  
"That might very well be so; at least it seems true enough for most of our fellow taichous and fukutaichous. Why do you ask Soifon?"

Soifon brought her hand to massage the back of her neck, blushing,

"Well, it's just that…I don't understand….during the Zanpakutou Rebellion, I noticed that your Tenken and Sasakibe-fukutaichou's Gonryomaru is always together, and Gonryoumaru is the only one that could understand Tenken…but, we never see you and Sasakibe-fukutaichou together?"

Komamura chuckled softly,  
"Well, I'm glad Tenken found himself a friend, our Zanpakutou is a part of us, but they're also their own entity and lives in a separate universe than ourselves, it's not uncommon that there are many things about them for which we do not know and cannot understand, wouldn't you agree?"

"Sound like he's being evasive to me, don't you think?" Suzumebachi voiced up, she had finally materialized and sits on Soifon's shoulder.

"Well, if Komamura-taichou chooses not to tell us, we should respect that Suzumebachi." Soifon snapped at her Zanpakutou

Komamura gave out a heavy sigh,  
"If you must know Soifon taichou, Sasakibe Choujirou have a rather dangerous secret, and I am entrusted as his secret-keeper, that is all."

"OH? " Soifon and Suzumebachi's curiosity was piqued, "Now I just want to know more!" Suzumebachi whined.

When the pair of Taichou reached the pub, they were alarmed to see patrons running from the pub and screaming "M-m-monster!"

Soifon grabbed a man running pass them  
"What's wrong?" she asked him

"K-K-Kitsune!" the man screamed and breaks free of Soifon's grip to run away.

"Kitsune?" the pair of Taichou exclaimed, Soifon was going to head in, but Komamura stopped her,

"I'll go, you stay and try to stabilize the patrons." And before Soifon could object, Komamura had shunpo-ed into the pub.

Komamura cursed inwardly when he saw that all the fukutaichous were present, armed and ready. In front of them, it looked like the whole pub was turned upside down save a table upon which a white were-fox, in Shinigami uniform with a white turtleneck underneath, and a white Haori over it, wearing the 1st squad's Vice-Captain armband laid, curled up and grooming itself.

"Taichou!" Iba exclaimed, pointing at the kitsune, "Sa-sasakibe!"

Soifon had followed Komamura in and ducked under his arms to see what all the commotion was about; her eyes went wide when she saw the character in front of her.

"Sasakibe Choujirou?" she exclaimed.

Sasakibe Choujirou fox ears pricked at the sound of his name, and yawned,

"Uh Oh, look like my secret's revealed." He slurred and giggled his voice much softer and more high-pitched than normal.

Komamura gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed his temples with his paw before coming forward to scoop the Kitsune form of Sasakibe fukutaichou into his arms.

"Come Chouji, let's take you home."

"But I don't want to go home! I'm still having fun!" Kitsune Sasakibe whined, throwing his paws around Komamura's neck.

At the sight of this all eyes went wide,

"Komamura-taichou and Sasakibe-fukutaichou?" Renji exclaimed, evidently appalled.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Renji, Ikakku and Iba exclaimed in unison.

"That's just fuckin scary!" Ikakku exclaimed, grabbing at his bald head.

"Yet in a way, it's quite beautiful." Yumichika giggled.

"Are you kidding? It's totally Kawaiiiiii!" Matsumoto Rangiku exclaimed

"Speak for yourself, Matsumoto, the rest of us seem to think it's just….just….horrifying!" Renji exclaimed

"Well, except Soifon taichou and Yumichika. They're sparkling with delight!" Ikkaku pitched in

Soifon was blushing hard, "I am NOT sparkling!" she yelled at them

"Oh and then there's Omaeda, he's too stupid and self-absorbed to be staunched about the whole scene." Hisagi coolly pointed out

Omaeda, who has been too busy stuffing himself turned around at his name, "Huh? What? What did u say about me?" it was only then that he had caught sight of the scene in front of him, "BWAHHH! OH MY GOD! MY EYES!"

Soifon smacked her forehead and then smacked Omaeda across the face, knocking him silly, "SHUT UP, AHOU!" she then proceeded to stomp on his round face, "Why…am…I…stuck…with…the…laziest…stupidest…Fukutaichou…ever!"

Kitsune Sasaskibe was of course giddy with delight at all the excitement and cuddled in a little closer to Komamura. Komamura on the other hand thought that jumping into one of Seireitei's garbage holes wouldn't be so bad right about now.

"You're drunk, Chouji." Komamura said flatly, trying to ignore the ensemble of Vice Captains.

Kitsune Sasakibe squirmed in Komamura's arms,  
"I'm not drunk! I haven't even started playing my favorite game yet!"

"Shuuhei, hold me! I'm scared!" Renji whimpered

Komamura let out an exasperated sigh, this was not how he wanted the others to find out about him and Chouji; he didn't even want them to find out about them at all!

"Enough fun for today Chouji, let's take you home."

"Oooh, so eager to take me home," Kitsune Sasakibe cooed, entertained, "Are we going to have some fun at Komo's place?" Kitsune Sasakibe teased, with a smile that resembles Ichimaru Gin's too much, making Kira flinch.

"ARGH! Brain scar!" Ikkaku exclaimed, grabbing his head again,

"Your fault for picturing it!" Soifon scolded him, flushed

"You're one to speak, Soifon-san, you're getting a nosebleed!" Shuuhei barked at her making her blush harder.

Komamura rolled his eyes at the others, grateful that his fur hides his blush, cursing his tail for wagging feverishly inside his kimono. He growled under his breath so that only Chouji could hear,

"You're sooo paying for this when he get home!"

Kitsune Sasaskibe gave him a kitsune smile, and said for all to hear

"Oooh, Komo's going to make me pay huh? Promise?"

Soifon and Matsumoto dropped to the floor and all the other boys' eyes twitched and grabbed their head,

"ARGHHH, My Brain!"

Komamura blushed even harder, while all the strong reaction just made Kitsune Sasaskibe giggle feverishly.

"What in Genma's Name is going on here?" Yama-jii's voice thundered from behind them all. At the sound of Yamamoto soutaichou's voice, Soifon sprung up and they all turned around to face him, trying to create a wall between him and his fukutaichou and Komamura.

"Ya-Yamamoto Soutaichou! What are you doing here?" Soifon asked nervously. Yama-jii opened his eyes and stared at them,

"I would advise all of you to move out of my way Soifon Taichou, Fukutaichous."

They were all edgy, but none moved, Renji spoke up for them saying, "Sumimessai Yamamoto Soutaichou, but I don't think you'd like what you see."

"Hmm?" Yamamoto Soutaichou's eyes landed on Renji, "I thank you for your warning Abarai Fukutaichou, but I will be the judge of that myself. Now if you all would please so kindly, move."

Soifon and the fukutaichous all looked at each other nervously before moving to either side to reveal Kitsune Sasaskibe Fukutaichou wrapped around Komamura Taichou. At the sight of his taichou, Kitsune Sasaskibe gasped and buried his face in Komamura's shoulder. Komamura cleared his throat and averted his eyes from that of the Soutaichou's. Yama-jii merely grunted and gestured at Kitsune Sasaskibe

"Hmph, so he got too drunk and let his guard down did he?"

"It would seem so, Yamamoto-sama." Komamura answered

The others were caught by surprise at this,

"So, you knew about Sasakibe-Fukutaichou Soutaichou?"

"Of course I do!" Yama-jii stated, "Why else do you think I would personally handpick him to be my fukutaichou? I was hoping that I could put a leash on his demon reiatsu."

"Put a leash on him huh? Look like Komamura-taichou is already doing that." Renji snarked under his breath.

"Hmph, you're a funny man aren't you Abarai Fukutaichou?" Yama-jii huffed at Renji, making him almost jump out of his skin.

"Ahh...uhh...N-no, Yamamoto Soutaichou…I was just…uh…ah…I'll shut up now." Renji stuttered. Yamamoto-soutaichou huffed and returned his attention to Komamura and Kitsune Sasaskibe before turning around to leave.

"Darn kids, never know how to be quiet about it!" he grumbled.

Even Komamura and Kitsune Sasaskibe were surprised this time, "Yama-jii, you mean…you knew…? About me and Komo?"

Yama-jii let out a great sigh in response, "You young ones are forever clueless, aren't you?" he allowed himself a thundering laugh when he felt all eyes wide with surprise on him. Iba turned to Kitsune Sasaskibe and muttered under his breath,

"Are you sure Yama-jii's not an ancient Kitsune like yourself Choujirou-san?"

"HA!" Yamamoto-Soutaichou scoffed, "It is something called 'Wisdom of age' Iba-fukutaichou! I assure you I am not a Kitsune; I would not be as weak, or kind and gentle for that matter, as I am if I was one of them!"

This was enough to terrify all present, and if they had worshiped a God, they would've have been grateful to him. When Yama-jii was out of sight, Komamura thought it was well about time that they leave too.

"Come Chouji, we're going home." And with that he shunpo-ed out of the Pub and continue to use shunpo all the way home.

Kitsune Sasaskibe was growing weary from all the excitement; he cuddled in closer to Komamura and nuzzled against his chest. Yawning, he gave out a sigh of content as his eyes fluttered shut

"Ai shitero, Koma-san."

Komamura smiled softly and went in to give the Kitsune a peck on his forehead

"Ai shitero, Chouji-kun."

**A/N: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want More? R&R Please! Oh and please it's Constructive Criticism, no flamers, no bashers – yes, there is a difference. Constructive Criticism: Arigato! Flamers/Bashers: Sayonara! **

**A/N: Just in case any of you don't understand Anime Japanese, here are the definitions of the words I used: Kitsune: Fox Demons, kinda like werewolves, only they're were-fox. Dangerous because they are very attractive and cunning.  
- Arigato – Thank You  
- Sumimessai – Sorry  
- Kawaii – Cute  
- Bakka/Ahou –Idiot/ Stupid/Dumbass – every way to insult someone as stupid  
- Genma – Overlord of Hell/underworld, Japanese Hades  
- Aishitero – I Love You **


	2. Chapter 2

**((Disclaimer : Bleach and all it's characters belong to the genius mind of Tite Kubo, I just leech off of him to create this fic.))**

Seeing Komamura Taichou carrying the Kitsune form of Choujirou-Fukutaichou off was quite unsettling for the ensemble of Fukutaichous and Soi-Fon Taichou. They were still staring in the direction where Komamura had left, long after he had disappeared from sight. While it was shock and horror from the fukutaichous, Soi-fon's feeling toward this revelation was more of a mix of pleasant surprise and a little hurt. During the time they've spent working together, Soi-Fon had developed a little crush on Komamura-taichou; it wasn't the all-consuming, undying love for her Yorouichi-sama, but it was something; not that Soi-Fon would admit any of this anytime soon. Soi-Fon was happy that Komamura had finally find happiness; the fact that it was another man was surprising, much less Sasaskibe-Fukutaichou, of any other man. Soi-Fon supposed it makes sense though; it doesn't take a hawk-eye to see that Sajin and Tousen was more than just friends. A yawn from her fukutaichou brought Soi-Fon Taichou back to reality; she glanced back at him with a hard glare and received a stupid smile in return.

"Well, since there's nothing else to do, I'll go back to the barrack and sleep - I mean patrol now." Omaeda yawned.

WHAM! "Eat and sleep, eat and sleep, is that all you think about you lazy pig!" Soifon scolded her incompetent fukutaichou as her fist connected with the top of his head.

"B-B-But Taichou, we're suppose to be having the day off today! There's no emergency to take care of, and I have to have a lot of sleep to gather energy!" Omaeda whined

WHAM! A kick to the face, "Whine and be Lazy, is that all you're good for? Maybe if you fight half as good as you make excuses you'd actually earn respect from your colleagues!"

The other fukutaichous bursts into laughter at the scene; it was a picture that was only too familiar.

"Jeez, Omaeda, one would think you actually like to be beaten up by a woman." Ikakku cackled, earning him a death-glare from Soi-Fon

"Watch a Master's face before you kick his dog, Third Seat Madarame" **((A/N An Asian idiom, someone's subordinate (dog) is seen as part of their pride – basically, Soi-Fon is telling Ikakku to watch the way he talks to Omaeda around her)) **

Ikakku swallowed his laugh, and bowed his head slightly, "Erm, Gomen'nasai, Soi-Fon Taichou"

"Tch" was the response from Soi-Fon.

Ikakku decides to turn back to the other fukutaichous, whom were still discussing the shock of Sasaskibe's true identity, what was more shocking was Komamura's sexuality!

"Damn, talk about never being able to know someone completely, eh?" Ikakku remarked

"Yeah, but it wasn't like it was unexpected, doesn't take a blind guy to see that him and Tousen had a thing going on." Iba offered

A few snorts erupted from the other fukutaichous,

"Nice way of putting it, Iba-san." Renji snorted, "But still, can't say I saw it coming."

"When the hell do you ever see anything coming until it whack you in the face, Renji-kun." Kira chuckled

The guys were a bit surprised, Renji raised his eyebrows at Kira,  
"Wow, was that actually a snark from you Kira?" he laughed, "And look who's talking!"

"In fact, I'm very wary of my surroundings." Kira smiled.

"Wow, emo boy is actually smiling" Renji glanced playfully over at Shuuhei, "you must be really good in bed, Hisagi-san."

The other guys busted out laughing, the women rolled their eyes, Kira blushed immensely, and Shuuhei just cleared his throat.

"You guys realized you just made a gay joke toward Kira and Hisagi-san, right?" Koutetsu pointed out.

The guys just had a blank look on their faces, "Yeah, and?"

Koutetsu just rolled her eyes, "Men!"

"I've been knowing Kira's gay, no surprise there," Renji continued, "but Komamura-Taichou…..he's just….he's just too…."

"Masculine?" Yumichika finished for Renji and rolled his eyes, "I love how you ignorant people thinks just because you're gay, you have to be small and fragile and sparkly! It's grotesque!"

"Like yourself?" Renji shot back with an evil grin

"You got a problem with that?" Ikakku barked at him moving slightly to shield Yumichika

Renji went wide-eyed, "You too Ikakku-san?"

"Oh come off it, Renji, don't tell me you don't lean that way yourself!" Matsumoto exclaimed with a giggle

"Yeah, everyone can see you got it hard for your Captain!" Iba added

"Eh? Iba-san?" Renji was flustered.

Matsumoto giggled and pressed herself against Renji, "Yeah Renji, no need to hide it, the Women Association thinks it's adorable! Shame though, I had such a thing for you."

"It's pitiful really; all the good looking men are unavailable." Koutetsu sighed

Renji had an expression of genuine confusion on his face,  
"You mean… you like men, Koutetsu?"

The comment earned him a round of giggles and snickers from the rest,

"Of course I like men!" Koutetsu scowled at Renji, but she was obviously flustered, "What the hell would make you think otherwise?"

"Well, it's just that you seem even more masculine than Yumi, which ain't sayin' much, but still!"

"And then there's the way you look at Matsumoto and Soi-Fon taichou!" Shuuhei pointed out

A fresh batch of giggles and snickers from the others erupted.

"Why you little…" Koutetsu growled and launched herself at the pair of men, but Soi-Fon held her back

"You're not really helping your case, Koutetsu fukutaichou."

"B-But Soi-Fon –sama-!" Koutetsu argued

"ooooh, Soi-Fon-sama, pretty friendly eh, guys?" Ikkaku snarked, triggering a fit of laughters from the guys.

"Why You little—" it was Soi-Fon's turn to launch at the guys, but Kyouraku appeared out of nowhere and held her back.

"There, there, Soi-Fon-chan, it's not very becoming of a lady to launch herself in fights with men, now is it?"

Soi-Fon blushed slighty despite her surprise at Kyouraku's sudden appearance, "K-Kyouraku-Taichou!"

"Sorry if we're intruding your fun, we've been trying to be discreet, seeing that you all are having so much fun." Ukitake appeared from behind Kyouraku.

"T-Taichou! Ukitake-Taichou! You mean you've seen everything?" Ise Nanao-fukutaichou exclaimed

"Yes we have, my darling Nanao-chan, we just thought it'd be better if we didn't show our faces. Surely it would have embarrassed Komamura-kun even more if he saw us."

"Eh? You mean you knew about them?" Nanao-fukutaichou asked, a bit surprise

"Well, we didn't say that, but of course we did, been knowing for quite a while actually, even before the Soutaichou knew about it." Ukitake answered.

The fact that she jumped to conclusion, and was right about it flustered Nanao-fukutaichou, which was evident from the way she fidgeted with her glasses.

"And you weren't one bit surprised?" Iba asked

"Well, we would be lying if we say we weren't pleasantly surprised when we found out they liked each other-" Ukitake started

"But we can't say we're surprised when they got together, we were the ones that pushed them to confess their love to one another." Kyouraku finished and wraps an arm around Ukitake's shoulder, stroking his arms.

"Mate!" Soi-Fon exclaimed, "Hachi-ban Bantai Taichou, Juusan-ban Bantai Taichou, you mean…you two…..?"

Ukitake blushed slightly, and Kyouraku just smiled,

"Why yes, we are, I thought you all knew? The gossip was relentless wasn't it?"

This earned a hard blush from Soi-Fon, she wasn't usually one for gossip, but she did somewhat started this one when she pointed out that they're always together way back when.

"It….you two….didn't start because of the gossips did you?" Soi-Fon asked

"Oh no, no" Kyouraku laughed, "We've been together even before we joined Seireitei."

"So, not to change the subject," Shuuhei voiced up, "But, in terms of Komamura-Taichou's and Sasaskibe-Fukutaichou's…..status…..does all the Taichous know about them?"

Kyouraku shook his head,  
"Most of us do, yes, but not all. Not counting the traitors, of the ones left, beside Yama-jii and ourselves, no one else knows about them."

"And we think it's a good idea if we keep it that way, yes?" Ukitake smiled one of his dangerous smile.

"H-Hai!" was the unanimous response from the others.

"Well, there's really no harm if it reaches Unohana-Taichou's ears, I suspect she already knows, being the motherly figure she is, and Zaraki, Kuchiki-kun, and Toushirou-kun wouldn't give a damn anyway, so there wouldn't be any real harm there-" Kyouraku stated

"But Kurotsuchi –Taichou can not, and I repeat CAN NOT, know about this, I am not one to speak ill of my comrades, but Kurotsuchi Mayuri is fond of doing _'research' _in anything he finds to be out of the ordinary."

"_He's_ fuckin' out of the ordinary!" Ikakku mumbled

"Yes, quite frankly he is," Kyouraku replied, "That's why he had done _research _on himself quite a while back."

Everyone else was staunched by this,

"Okay, he's just plain out a fuckin' creep!" Renji voiced everyone's thought.

"Yes, he is quite one of a kind," Kyouraku nodded, "That's why we especially can't let him learn of Sasaskibe-kun's true form as a Kitsune, he had wanted to get his hands on one of those for quite a while now."

A shudder went around the room. After a moment of silence, Soi-Fon was the one to speak up

"Right, so what we have witness here today do not leave this room, I'll personally make sure whoever leak this information will get a less-than-pleasant visit from the Onmitsukido Corp **((N/A : Covert Ops))**, do I make myself clear?"

"EESH! Ain't that a lil harsh Taichou?" Omaeda exclaimed, in fact everyone was thinking the same, but no one was stupid enough to complain.

WHAM! In a blink of an eye Soi-Fon got Omaeda on the ground under her feet,  
"Well, you wouldn't have to worry about it if you keep your mouth shut, now would you?"

"ACK! Indeed Taichou!" Omaeda cried

All the other fukutaichou was glad they hadn't said anything.

"Oi, Oi Soi-Fon-chan, aren't you being a little too harsh on your fukutaichou?" Kyouraku offered

"With all due respect, Kyouraku-Taichou, I don't tell you how to train your subordinate, please don't tell me how to train mine." Soi-Fon huffed.

"Now, Now, let's not get too excited here." Ukitake smiled and waved his hand to hush Kyouraku and Soi-Fon, "If it is agreed upon that not a word of what happened here today leave this room, I think we should all return home now, yes?"

"Hai, Ukitake-Taichou!" was the unanimous response. Everyone stood up and filed out of the pub.

**((A/N: Hope you enjoyed, don't know how long this will be but there is one more to come for sure, R&R Please, Arigatou Gosai-massu))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Y'all know I don't own Bleach, I just love it...maybe a lil too much...nah...you can't love Bleach too much. **

Soifon, Kyouraku, Ukitake and all of the fukutaichous left the pub and went on their way home. As soon as they got out of the building, Omaeda stretched loudly and smiled stupidly at his Taichou,

"Oi, Oi, troublesome ain't it Taichou, who would have guessed Sasaskibe's -"

Omaeda didn't even get a chance to finish before he was on the ground, with Soi-Fon Taichou's foot on the side of his head,

"Didn't we just agree not to talk about it, AHOU? *stomp* *Stomp* or do you not remember that I'm gonna send the Covert Op on you? *stomp* *stomp*"

Omaeda wailed with pain,  
"Go-Gomen'nasai, Gomen'nasai, Taichou!"

"Bakka!" Soi-Fon growled as she continued to stomp on her fukutaichou's head, "Maybe I have to stomp it into your head!"

"I'll remember, I'll remember not to talk about it! Yurushite! Yurushite!" **((A/N: Yurushite: forgive me)) **Omaeda howled.

"Remember not to talk about what?" Byakuya's voice caused Soi-Fon to jump

"Kuchiki Byakuya!" she exclaimed out of surprise

"Hai, that is my name, are you that surprised to see me, Ni-ban Buntai Taichou?" Byakuya replied in his usual silk-soft voice. Soi-Fon doesn't know if he realizes it, but his voice had always managed to make the women of Seireitei's heart's skip a beat.

"Tch, like anyone wouldn't be caught by surprise if you sneak up on them like a ghost!" Soi-Fon managed to stay tough, though her slight blush gave her embarrassment away.

"I was not sneaking up on you; you merely were too busy beating your fukutaichou to notice me." Byakuya retaliated coolly, "But enough of that, what were you two talking about, 'remember not to talk about' what?"

"NOTHING! NOTHING!" Omaeda immediately responded, "We weren't talking about not talking about Komamura-"

WHAM! Soifon pinned Omaeda to the ground again with her foot  
"You're frikin' giving it away you idiot!"

Byakuuya merely raised an eybrow curiously at the pair, "Hmm?"

"It's nothing that concerns you Kuchiki, since when did you become so nosy?" Soi-Fon snapped at him

Byakuya merely shrugged, "I suppose it is none of my business," he turned and started to walk away, but turned his head back momentarily to look at Soi-Fon, "but do know it does become my concern, as a Captain of Gotei 13, if one or more of our member endanger the sanctity of Seireitei by becoming too emotionally involved with one another, I'm sure I do not have to remind you of the consequences last time that happened." With that, he turned and left for the Kuchiki manor.

Byakuya's words deeply troubled Soi-Fon, why did he tell her that? Did he overheard Komamura's secret? Or was it that he assumed that _she_ was involved with Komamura? Either way, Soi-Fon didn't like it. She knows that Byakuya was not one for rumors and gossips, but the idea of someone even suspecting her of having an affair with another comrade did not sit well with her.

_Come off it, you just don't want to be seen as unfaithful to your Yorouichi-sama, I swear you're mad with obsession over that woman, it's disgusting! _Suzemabachi voiced up on her mistress's thoughts again.

"So you've told me numerous times, I swear you're part of me, you should understand me better than that!" Soi-Fon snapped loudly at her Zanpakutou

"EH? I didn't say anything, Taichou?" Omaeda objected, confused, thinking that she was talking to him. Soi-Fon either didn't notice or chose to ignore him.

_Just because I understand how you feel, doesn't mean I agree with you. I mean seriously, obsession is very unhealthy, it's embarrassing!_ Suzumebachi replied

"Just Shut Up! You don't understand at all!" Soi-Fon scolded.

"But, but, I haven't said anything!" Omaeda argued, thoroughly confused. WHAM, a stomp from his Taichou got him on the ground under the sole of her feet again,

"Did it seem like I was talking to you? BAKKA!"

"B-but, I'm the only one here, who else were you talking to, then?"

"ARGHH, why do I have such a stupid fukutaichou!" WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

….

Byakuya continued to walk toward the Kuchiki manor, he could still hear Soi-Fon and her fukutaichou fighting, with how obnoxious they are Byakuya suspects he would still be able to hear them a mile away. Byakuya came to notice another captain-level reiatsu near him, and immediately recognize who it belongs to,

"Konichiwa, Juu-ban Buntai, Hitsugaya Taichou."

Hitsugaya appeared, and leapt from the roof he was perching on to walk alongside Byakuya.

"Hmph, Konichiwa, Roku-ban Buntai, Kuchiki Taichou."

"I advise you not to make it a habit of spying on your comrades; it might prove dangerous to your health." Byakuya leer over at the white-haired young man.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat,  
"Hmph, I was not spying, merely observing."

The side of Byakuya's mouth curled up in a sneer  
"Hmph, same difference, wouldn't you say? And might I ask, what was the purpose of your…observance?"

"I fear something unpleasant is about to start, the ensemble of our idiotic fukutaichous save Kurotsuchi's Nemu, was having their drunken party at their usual pub when suddenly, all the other patrons ran out of the pub in alarm." Hitsugaya answered seriously, ignoring Byakuya's snide remark.

"Well, our muscle-headed fukutaichous, can be quite alarming in appearance, why, just your Matsumoto-fukutaichou would terrify any men."

Usually, Hitsugaya would beat the living hell out of any men who would insult his fukutaichou, but he had to admit Kuchiki had a point, but this was irrelevant.

"No, but none of our fukutaichous are terrifying enough to have the whole pub running out and screaming 'monster' and 'kitsune.'"

"Kitsune?" Hitsugaya had finally gotten Byakuya's attention

Hitsugaya nodded solemnly,  
"Mm, I was gonna run in and check it out, but Komamura and Soi-Fon appeared, so I left them to take care of it."

From a distance away they could still hear Soi-Fon yelling and thrashing away at her fukutaichou,

"Tch, Soi-Fon can be so crude at times." Hitsugaya shook his head at the scene,

"Speaking of which, she does seem rather anxious today." Byakuya added

"Oh?"

Byakuya nodded slightly,  
"Yes, she seemed flustered, something about Komamura."

"Hmm, I suspect it has to do with the fact that I saw Komamura carrying the Kitsune out of the pub and headed home with it." Hitsugaya suggested

"Oh? He had slain it then?"

"No, it was still quite alive, though it did seem drowsy, what's bothering me is the fact that Komamura was handling it as one would a lover, he seemed very affectionate toward the demon."

Byakuya furrowed his brows,  
"That is quite disturbing, and the fact that our fukutaichous are aware of it and did nothing about it…I will need to have a talk with Abarai Renji."

Hitsugaya nodded his head in agreement  
"Mm, as I will need to question Matsumoto. The thing that disturbs me the most is that the Kitsune was in Shinigami uniform, and I did not see too clearly but its outfit does seem to resemble that of Sasaskibe-fukutaichou."

"Does the Soutaichou knows of this?" Byakuya asked, now very interested.

"In fact, that's the most disturbing thing about this whole situation, at one point, the Soutaichou showed up, but he left briefly afterward, and did not seem troubled by the whole situation at all."

Byakuya let out a sigh of relief,  
"If the Soutaichou knows of this ordeal and does not consider it a situation that should cause alarm, we should not be troubled by it either."

Hitsugaya nodded but seemed unconvinced,  
"Perhaps, but something tells me something big is about to go down."

"And we'll fight it when it comes if we need to," Byakuya replied, "for now though; all we can do is be wary of it."

"Mm" Hitsugaya agreed, "Should we notify the others?"

"beside ourselves, the fukutaichous and the mentioned Taichous, no one else knows of this ordeal?" Byakuya asked

"No, except those at this scene today, I highly doubt anyone knows of it." Hitsugaya replied

"Mm," Byakuya nodded, "let's keep it that way, it'll be easier for us to investigate."

"Mm," Hitsugaya agreed, "We'll go with your decision then."

….

Komamura went straight for his bedroom when he arrived home. He helps Kitsune Sasaskibe off of his Shinigami uniform and put him to bed first thing. He then proceeded to escape from his shinigami uniform. Kitsune Sasaskibe was of the opinion, and Komamura agreed with him that clothing was very much uncomfortable; they would rather be able to walk around in their own skin, so to speak. Once off his shinigami uniform, Komamura stretched and yawned loudly, before looking down and admiring the fine muscle contour and the seemingly flawless white fur of his partner. He wouldn't admit it, but he does prefer the playful Kitsune Sasaskibe over Choujirou's Stoic human form. Of course, he thought this was only natural considering he's a werewolf. Yes, He's a werewolf; a werewolf in love with a Kitsune. Komamura smiled at the memory of Kyouraku's teasing him of being "quite the scary thing" being able to have slain a Kitsune's heart. Just that idea was scary enough that it was laughable. Who would think a Kitsune would actually fall in love, true love, and with an honest, honorable werewolf. Komamura's grumbling laugh shook Sasaskibe a little, but he did not wake up, he simply clawed the air and mumbled inaudibly for a few seconds and then rolled over to sleep again. Komamura smiled, does Chouji knows he's this adorable when he sleeps? But then again, he's a kitsune, he might very well be aware of it and does it on purpose to seduce Komamura even more. Komamura doesn't mind the tease, he know Chouji would follow through with it in the end.

Komamura stole one last glance at Sasaskibe before turning into the bathroom and washing his face with smoldering hot water. He then soaked a face-cloth in equally hot water, rinsed it, and walked out to Sasaskibe to wipe his face. He threw the cloth to the side and crawled into bed, wrapping himself around the perfect form of his kitsune lover. Komamura took a whiff of himself, he'll need a shower later, but for now, he would rather curl up and drift off to sleep with his Chouji-kun. Who knows, maybe Chouji would help him shower the next morning.

**((A/N : You almost thought you're gonna get smut there in the end, didn't ya? sorry, maybe in a future chapter, *tung* hehe. for now R&R please, you guys know your sweet critique is what drives me.))**


	4. Chapter 4

**((A/N: Here's more for y'all. I did try to squeeze in a bit more KomoXChouji, sorry they've been lacking.)) **

**Disclaimer : Bleach and the Bleach characters are not mine, It's not my fault I have a proactive mind that wants them to be!**

Komamura awoke the next day as the sun crept through the window and struck him in the face. He growled softly and rolled over, reaching out to pull Sasaskibe to him and realizes he wasn't there. He got up and rubbed his eyes and looked around for Sasaskibe. The sound of running water in the bathroom made him smile, would Sasaskibe expect it if Komamura joins him in the shower? Komamura opened the bathroom door in time to see Sasaskibe turning off the water and walk out. He was a little disappointed that he missed the chance to be in the shower with his Chouji, but he was enjoying the sight of hot water streaming down Chouji's muscular body. He must have looked quite stupid because Chouji giggled and starting coming over to him,

"Well, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna hand me that towel?" Chouji asked. He was back to his human form, and as an effect of his transformation, his appearance had become more youthful; his hair was now shoulder-length and the moustache was gone along with a few wrinkles. Komamura knows that this is the effect of Sasaskibe's Kitsune transformation; every time he goes into his Kitsune form and back, his human form changes some way or another in appearance. Sometime it's as subtle as his hair growing slightly darker, at other time, he seems to appear a couple decades younger. It seems like a few decades had melted away this time, Chouji now look as if he's in his twenties.

Komamura smiled, not that he minded the serious, experienced look on Sasaskibe, but a youthful Sasaskibe was surely a bonus. He took a few step forward and pressed himself against Sasaskibe, pushing him back into the shower,

"How about you join me in the shower instead?" Komamura grinned.

"Nuh-uh, sumimassen Komamura-Taichou, but you missed your chance. I already cleaned up."

Komamura shot Sasaskibe his best Puppy-Dog-Eyes, "Aww, but there's no harm double-checking?"

Sasaskibe smiled and tapped his nose,  
"Nope, sorry, not giving in to you this time. Besides, I should start getting ready, I'm already running late, the Soutaichou would not be happy if I'm…held up."

Komamura gave a wolfish laugh, and kissed his lover,  
"oh alright, yeah, wouldn't want Yamamoto-sama to be mad and take my Chouji away from me."

Sasaskibe smiled and wrapped his arms around Komamura's neck,  
"No one could take me away from my Komo-san."

Komamura grinned as he leaned down to nuzzle Sasaskibe,  
"Glad to hear, but are you sure? You are very close to Yamamoto-sama, anyway."

Sasaskibe laughed at this,  
"Oh come on, the Soutaichou is the last one you should be jealous of, his interest in romance is the same as Kuchiki Byakuya's, NONE."

Komamura laughed,  
"yeah, but hey, you never know!"

Sasaskibe scrunched up his nose,  
"Genryuusai Yamamoto, in a romantic relationship? EEEEW!"

Komamura laughed heartedly and came in to kiss Sasaskibe deeply. Saskibe let the kiss linger but broke it off shortly.

"Well, anyway, I gotta get going, the Soutaichou WILL be pissed if I'm any later. And shouldn't you be headed toward your squad's barrack too?"

"yeah, yeah, but that's the sweet deal about being a captain, I get to be late."

"yeah, yeah, lucky!"

"Nah, not lucky, I'm just gifted, you should know that firsthand." Komamura flashed his best wolfish grin. Sasaskibe actually blushed, and thumped Komamura playfully on the chest.

"Well, you can prove that later, couldn't you? Now, I seriously need to get going."

…...

Byakuya went to the Sixth Squad barrack and went straight to his office that morning as usual. As he slides the door open, he was surprised to see Renji at his desk, working away on reports already. Byakuya kept a skeptical eye on Renji as he went over to sit down at his desk.

"You're sure early today, fukutaichou." He greeted. Renji had _never_ been on time, much less _early. _

Renji beamed up at him, rubbing the back of his neck,  
"Heh, Morning Taichou! I was attacked with insomnia last night and gave up on trying to sleep, so I figured I'd start making up for all the time I've been late."

Byakuya allowed himself a smirk,  
"It would take you the rest of your career as my fukutaichou and you still wouldn't be able to make up the times you've been late, or slacked off at work, Abarai."

Renji raised his brows at Byakuya in surprise, _did he just tell a joke? _At this realization, Renji gave out a roaring laugh, "YEAH! Taichou, so you do have a sense of humor!"

Byakuya shakes his head slightly and smirks,  
"Well of course I do, I was a human once after all, it's just that I do not find yours and the other fukutaichous' crude vulgarity to be humorous."

A look of utter confusion was Renji's response; Byakuya would have laughed if he had allowed himself to show emotions in front of anyone. The stifled laugh from Byakuya was evident enough for Renji, he smiled adoringly at Byakuya,

"You should smile like that more often Taichou, you're beautiful when you smile." He cooed

Byakuya tried to suppress a slight blush flushing his cheeks, he cleared his throat,  
"You should watch how you talk to me, Fukutaichou; we don't want to invite any misconceptions, there's already for too many of them among the women of seireitei."

Renji laughed at the comment,  
"That's quite inevitable, Taichou; Seireitei's Women Association is full of lipstick lesbians and squealing fangirls, your own little sister think we should get together already."

One of Byakuya's perfect eyebrows went up at the mention of his little sister,  
"My imoutou** ((a/n : little sister))**? Aren't you quite familiar with her though, Abarai Fukutaichou?"

Renji smile disappear as he gave a shrug,  
"Nah, I'm just the 'big bro' figure" he sighs, "don't you notice how close she is to Ichigo? And then there's that Aishido fella' from Hueco Mundo, whom she promised to return to."

Byakuya expression was uncaring,  
"There is absolutely no way I will allow Ichigo Kurosaki to be a part of the Kuchiki clan, nor will I allow Rukia to become a Kurosaki."

"Well, it's not like you could stop them if they do decide to get together." Renji laughed

"Oh? Can't I?" Byakuya glanced over at Renji with a raised eyebrow and muted Renji's laugh.

_But of course he can, _Renji thought, staunched.

"Well, what about Aishido-kun? Would you accept him if Rukia brings him to you?"

"That, we will have to wait and see. From what I've heard, he does seem a suitable gentleman, but I will have to let my own eyes and ears be the judge of that. But, enough talk of my Imoutou's courtship, back to work, Fukutaichou."

Renji nodded, "Hai, Kuchiki Taichou." He turned around and brought forth a teapot, "I made you Sakura tea, Taichou, I know they're your favorite."

Byakuya nodded his approval, as he accepted the cup Renji poured him, "Arigatou, Fukutaichou."

Renji gave him a childish grin, "Hai, Dou-itashimashite, Taichou."**((a/n: You're welcome))**

For himself, Renji poured another cup of coffee; he had become quite fond of the bitter drink, though he still adds more than the usual amount of sugar. Byakuya watched as Renji dropped one, two, three…sugar cubes into the mug.

"You are more knowledgeable than I am on the earthly etiquettes, fukutaichou," Byakuya started as Renji drops yet another cube of sugar into the drink, "but does it not defeat the purpose of a bitter drink if you're just going to sweeten it to the point of nullifying the bitter taste?"

Renji gave him a confused look,  
"Eh? I've only dropped 4 cubes in, Taichou. The first time I tried it, I had to add 5."

_That is not much less at all _Byakuya muttered, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "By the way, fukutaichou, I hope you're not under the impression that I'll allow you to slack off or sleep on the job just because you've gone to work early today."

Renji smiled at his Taichou, _typical_, he thought, "Rikai **((a/n: understood))** Taichou."

….

After what was considered breakfast, they went to work in silence for the remainder of the day until dusk fell. It wasn't until the servants brought in dinner that they looked up from their work. Hot white rice and raw salmon was on the menu today, along with lotus root hot soup. Renji and his Taichou ate in relative silence except for a few idle comments about the sixth squad and Seireitei in general. After dinner, they both enjoyed a small flask of Sake ((the wine)). The whole time Renji was looking at Byakuya as if looking for an answer to an un-asked question. Finally, Byakuya voiced up,

"Is there something you want to ask me, Abarai?"

"uuh-uuhm…ah…nah…it's nothing Taichou." was Renji's response.

Byakuya knows his fukutaichou enough to know that it was indeed something; most likely something stupid or embarrassing.

"There's obviously something bothering you, out with it. I cannot allow you to work under me yet hold secrets from me."

"Erm, Taichou…" Renji brought his hand up to fidget with his bandana and rub the back of his neck, "how do you feel about romantic relationships? Would you be okay with a relationship with another man?"

"You should know how I feel about that silly thing called Love, Abarai, it is dead. As shinigamis we cannot afford to think about any romantic relationship, be it with a man or a woman."

"With all due respect, I disagree Taichou; with all the things that's been going on since Ichigo appeared, what we need now is Love."

"Tch, how would a shinigami carry out his duties in an appropriate matter if he is blinded by what he consider Love?"

"How could a shinigami fulfill his duty if he does NOT have love and compassion? How would anyone survive?"

"I've Loved and lost, and I've been performing just fine haven't I?"

"Maybe so, but you're not fine! It's not healthy to stay depressed about the past and shutting off your future!"

"I, alone will determine what's healthy and what is not, for myself, arigatou Abarai fukutaichou."

"Well you can't, because you don't know what is healthy!"

Renji didn't realize it, but he has been scooting closer and closer to Byakuya since they started talking, and now he had closed the space between them.

"Do remember your place Abarai Renji, I am your superior, watch the way you talk to me."

Renji realizes he had been speaking rather rudely to his captain; he hangs his head,  
"Summimasen, Taichou."

Byakuya huffed and sat back in his chair,  
"Whatever motivated you to bring this up today, fukutaichou?"

Renji nervously rubbed at the back of his neck,  
"Well….it's just that, I…..witnessed the coming out of a same-sex couple a few days ago, a surprising and most disturbing couple at that, and well….I thought if a couple of individuals as tough as they are, are not scared to reveal their love…..I shouldn't be either."

"And you think I am the best one to talk to about this?"

Renji was still rubbing the back of his neck and looking everywhere but directly at his Taichou.  
"Well, yeah! You are my captain! And I know you wouldn't ridicule me whereas if I talk to Iba-san or Ikakku-san about this, they'd just laugh at me to my face, and if I was to tell Rukia, she'd either freak out, laugh and pass it by as a joke, or start walking on glasses around me."

Byakuya gave a soft sigh,  
"Very well then, I suppose it is healthy for you to have a sense of release, but if you're done being insecure, I'd like to be left alone now, Renji." Byakuya went back to his usual calm cool demeanor, his eyelids fluttered shut as he sips on his Sakura tea. Renji thought the expression on his face was beautiful, even to the extent of flawless. He sucks in a deep breath and lowered his head to Byakuya's level, the tips of their nose inches away from each other.

"I'm going to kiss you, Taichou." Before Byakuya could respond, Renji crashed his lips onto Byakuya's. He rolled his toungue around, licking Byakuya's lips forcing him to let him in. Renji pushed himself onto Byakuya, pressing their bodies together, earning him a slight gasp from Byakuya, he took advantage of this and pushed his toungue into Byakuya's mouth, tangling their tongues together. Renji felt Byakuya squirm under him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer still, not giving him a chance to back down. Renji continued to kiss his beloved Taichou deeply, passionately, hungrily, it wasn't until he had to come up for air that Renji released Byakuya. The look of utter shock on Byakuya's face that Renji thought he would never see made him chuckle.

"You have some nerve, Abarai Fuktutaichou." Byakuya said plainly, though Renji could tell he was trying to control his ragged breathing.

Renji laughed at this,  
"You mean you just now realized that? How long have we known each other, Kuchiki Taichou?"

Byakuya averted his eyes from Renji's and started to stand up,  
"Hmph, are you sastisfied now? Now that you've tasted my lips?"

"Tch, As If" Renji smirked, he pulled Byakuya back and turned him around to face him, "I dare not say I Love you yet, But I really like you, Byakuya-san; I really, really, like you. And I'm gonna do my damn-des to make you feel the same."

Byakuya averted his eyes from his fukutaichou again,  
"While I am flattered you feel that way, I would warn you, I'd most likely never return the favor, fukutaichou."

Renji just smirked at this,  
"That's alright Taichou, we have all the time in the world, don't we?"

Byakuya merely grunted in response, Renji knew his Taichou enough to understand that he was considering what had just happened between them. He smirks and turns to leave the office for the night.

"Renji-kun!"

Renji stopped short, the sound of his name so familiarly used by his Taichou got Renji's heart jumping up to his throat. Renji turned around slowly

"H-Hai, Taichou?"

"This couple that you witnessed the other day, was Komamura-Taichou one half of it?"

Renji was shocked,  
"Y-you mean, you…knew, Taichou?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Byakuya replied. "And the other individual….it was the Kitsune form of Sasaskibe-fukutaichou, yes?"

Renji was officially horrified and utterly confused; how did Byakuya find out about this? How long has he known?

"I did not know about them, the suspicion was raised to me a few days ago, and based on Ni-ban Buntai's actions, I was able to put two and two together. So you do confirm this news, yes?"

Renji stuttered a while longer until lowering his head in defeat.  
"Hai, Taichou, you've guessed it. But please, don't tell anyone that you know, and more importantly don't tell anyone else about this, we agreed it was a good idea that the other captains, especially Kurotsuchi-Taichou do not know about this."

Byakuya nodded,  
"I understand, it would be most bothersome if Mayuri learns about this. You know I am not one for gossip anyway."

"Yeah, I know Taichou."

Byakuya stood up and headed for the door of the office,  
"Well, it is late, I suggest you retire for the night, fukutaichou."

"Hai, Oyasumi'nasai,**((a/n :goodnight)) **Taichou."

"Oyasumi'nasai, fukutaichou."

**((A/N: Hope you liked it, I know it's still not enough KomoxChouji, but I promise there would be more of them as it rolls along. For now feed me w/ ur delicious R&R please! Arigatou gosei'mas!)) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I can't think of any smart remarks. Bleach and it's character is not mine, only this Fic is. **

Ikakku and Yumichika was walking together on "patrol." The whole time Yumi kept looking over at Ikakku and giggling. Ikakku didn't mind Yumi's bubbly demeanor, he had gotten used to it by now, but he could only take so much of it at a time.

"Okay, what is it?" he turned to Yumi when it was finally starting to get on his nerves.

"Oh, nothing." Yumi beamed.

"It's obviously something," Ikakku rolled his eyes, "You haven't stopped giggling since we got on patrol, now out with it."

"that's what I love about you, Ikakku," Yumi giggled, "So impatient."

"Whatever," Ikakku rolled his eyes, though he felt a slight blush on his cheeks, "Now c'mon, out with it!"

"Well," Yumi leaned in, resting his head on Ikakku's shoulder, and wrapped his arms around Ikakku's, "Don't you think it's funny how everyone made such a big deal out of 'Komo' and 'Chouji' being a couple, but everyone just passed it by as nothing when it was revealed that WE were together?"

"Tch," Ikakku smirked, "It's just that everyone was so shocked by those two, no one really focused on the fact that we were together, give it time, and it'll eventually sink in."

"Yeah, hehe." Yumi beamed.

"Personally, I prefer it that way." Ikakku added

"Hm? What do you mean?" Yumi asked

"I'm glad no one paid attention to us, personally, I don't want them to realize our relationship yet." Ikakku replied.

Yumi was a little crest-fallen by this,  
"You mean, you don't want them to know about us? Are you saying that….you're….you're…ashamed of…me?"

Yumi's voice was soft, and Ikakku could sense a hint of tears, he turned to Yumi,  
"NO! NO! NO! that's not what I'm saying, Yumi, please don't start crying on me!"

If there was anything Ikakku feared, it was a woman's tear, and if there was anything he feared more than that, it was seeing Yumi hurt, or crying.

"Then, then why?" Yumi swallowed back a tear, " Why wouldn't you want anyone to notice us? It's perfectly normal and beautiful to be in love, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I know," Ikakku sighed, "But, I…I don't know, I'm just not ready to be committed to a man yet, okay Yumi? It's not you, it's me…I just have to have time to come to term with myself, okay?"

"okay, I understand." Yumi cuddled even closer to Ikakku. Ikakku wrapped an arm around him and smirked, looking down to give him a peck on the forehead.

"Hey, I Love you." Ikakku cooed gruffly

"and I Love you, Ikakku-san." Yumi smiled.

"FOUND THEM KEN-CHAN!"

Ikakku's internal organs went south, that squeaky, excited voice could belong to only one person. Yachiru. HIS Vice-Captain. And where there is Yachiru there's ought to be….

"The hell is this? You and the fruitcake are an item, Madarame?"

Zaraki Kenpachi. The last person Ikakku wanted knowing about him and Yumi.

"Oh Shit! You and the fruitcake are an item, BWAHAHAHAHAHA." Kenpachi roared with laughter.

Yumichika quickly turned around, "No, No, you're mistaken Taichou, there's nothing going on between me and Ikakku!" he protested.

"Yeah-huh!" Yachiru attached herself to the back of Yumichikia's shoulder, "I heard it with my own ears, Pinball-head said he loves you, Peacock!"

"No! No! No! you're mistaken fukutaichou, Ikakku was just…."

"Ah, can it fruitcake, doesn't take a fuckin ' blind guy to see you two as an item!" Kenpachi interrupted him.

"No! Honestly, Taichou—" Yumichika tried to come up with an explanation.

"Enough, Yumi!" Ikakku cutted in, he sighed heavily before looking up at Kenpachi, "Alright, Taichou, you found out about us, Gomen'nassai, I'm just as big of a sissy as you think Yumi is."

"When da hell did I say either of you are sissies?" Kenpachi roared.

"HUH?" both Ikakku and Yumichika was confused, why_wouldn't _the taichou think they're sissies?

"does this means….you're…okay with us….being together, Taichou?" Ikakku asked

"that depends," Kenpachi growled, "are you pansies gonna go soft on me?"

"HELL NO!" Ikakku exclaimed,

"We belong to _your_ Jyu-Ichiban Buntai, Taichou, we understand that weaklings are not welcomed in this squad." Yumi replied

A malicious grin crossed Kenpachi's face,  
"Yeah, and you're not gonna let your relationship get in the way of our battles, will you?"

"Of course not, I told you that nothing will get in my way of reaching your prowess and I plan to stick to my words." Ikakku exclaimed

"Right," Kenpachi growled, "Then why should I give a fuck to who you choose to fuck?"

Ikakku smirked and Yumi wrapped his arms around him, beaming up at Kenpachi, "Arigatou, Taichou."

"Heh, Yeah Yeah, now move your asses, we got work to do." Kenpachi grunted

"oooh, wait until I tell the other vice-captains about this, and the Women Society, they're gonna have a field day!" Yachiru giggled,

"NO!" Ikakku and Yumichika exclaimed,

"Do not, I repeat DO NOT tell anyone of this, or I'll-" Ikakku scolded Yachiru

"Or I'll what?" Kenpachi growled, turning back, "You didn't just threaten Yachiru did you?"

Ikakku was horrified, " No—no, I wasn't threatening the fukutaichou, Taichou."

"Good," Kenpachi growled, turning ahead again, "You should know better than to threaten Yachiru, she's scarier than I am when she's pissed. And Yachiru, Pinball-head and Fruit Cake will remain a secret, got it?"

"HAI" the pink-haired little girl answered enthusiastically.

"Madarame,Asegawa, hollows in the outskirt of Rukongai, the one with the least hollows slain is buying the first round of sake GOT IT?" Kenpachi growled.

"HAI!" Ikakku and Yumi replied, and they were off.

….

Jyu-ichiban Buntai arrived at the destined area to find themselves faced with a few dozen Hollows.

"What the-? How da hell is there so many Hollows here?" Ikakku exclaimed

"We must be close to a Hollow nest, there must be a Garganta nearby." Yumichika offered

"Who give a damn how they got here?" Kenpachi roared, "Just kill them all, BWAHAHAHA!"

"YAY! Kill them all! Kill them all!" Yachiru squealed, jumping up and down.

"Hai, Taichou!" Ikakku and Yumichika responded as the four launch themselves at the Hollows.

"Hey! Let's make this fun!"Kenpachi roared after hacking off the head of a particular gigantic Hollow, "This is a contest, whoever looses buy the sake AND do the laundry for the whole squad for a month! You join in too Yachiru!"

"HAI!" was the response from the other three. They continued hacking away at the hollows until they were pushed back to back against one another,

"BWAHAHAHA, this is great! I got 60, how many do you sissies have?" Kenpachi roared

"Dammit! Only 30 here, Taichou!" Ikakku replied

"Aww, only 28 here!" Yumichika replied

"YAAAY! 59!" Yachiru giggled.

"WAHHH?"

"Hell No I'm gonna get beaten by you this time, Fukutaichou!" Ikakku roared as he hacked away at the hollows coming his way, "*WHACK* 31! *WHAM* 32! *ZING* 35!"

"Gomen'nassai *SLASH* Ikakku, *SLASH* Fukutaichou, *SLASH* a beauty like me can't be seen washing Shitaobi **((a/n: traditional Japanese underwear aka Fundoshi)) **It's Grotesque! *SLASH!"

"Heh, bet you have no problem washing Madarame's though! *SLASH!" Kenpachi laughed.

This was enough to make both Ikakku and Yumichika to blush immensely, if this was the price for Kenpachi finding out about them, they supposed it wasn't so bad.

They have been slashing away at the hollows for what seems hours and yet more and more kept showing up.

"DAMMIT! Don't they know when to quit?" Ikakku growled as he hacks away at a trio of hollows gaining up on him.

"It seems we have to somehow close the Garganta they're coming from." Yumichika suggested

"Who cares how many there are! I'm just having fun hacking away at them!" Kenpachi roared a ecstatic laughter.

…

The 11th squad finally got rid of all the Hollows in the area and managed to close the Garganta as the sun was setting. They all flew down to the ground, sitting back to back huffing and puffing when the job was finished.

"WOO! That was one hell of a fight!" Ikakku exclaimed, "How many did you get Taichou?"

"500, you?"

"Dammit! 490!" Ikakku cursed, "how about you Yumi?"

"*sigh* Only 450." Yumichika replied

"AWWWWW! Only 400! Do I have to wash your Shitaobi?" Yachiru whined

"EEEK!" Ikakku and Yumichika exclaimed, "Taichou, we need to talk!" they pulled Kenpachi to the side

"We can't let Yachiru wash our Shitaobi!" Ikakku hissed

"Don't you think I know that? Last time she did, I got a giant hole in my Etchu Fundoshi **((a/n: the preferred type for warriors))!" **Kenpachi grumbled

"So how do we settle this? A deal's a deal!" Ikakku hissed, they both look at Yumichika

"Huh? Noooo….No way…No way! I didn't loose! I am NOT laying my hands on anyone's underwears!" Yumichika hissed

"Fine, we'll rock, paper, scissor for it." Ikakku suggested

Kauwi. Bauwi. Bo!

Yumi and Ikakku came up with Paper and Kenpachi came up with Rock. The two subordinate looked terrified as Kenpachi glowered.

"Uh…I'll do it, Taichou."

"No, No. A deal's a deal, I lost so I'm doing the laundry!" Kenpachi growled, "Now that that's settled, who are these 'Komo' and 'Chouji" I heard you two talking about?"

"HUH?" Ikakku and Yumichika was terrified. _He heard everything we were saying?_

"Well?" Kenpachi barked

"OOH, I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW, ASK ME KEN-CHAN!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"EH?" Kenpachi turned to Yachiru, but right then Yumichika and Ikakku caught her and covered her mouth,

"Nobody! They're just a pair of nobodies, Taichou!" Ikakku answered

"Just a couple of rank-less shinigamis in our squad." Yumichika added

Yachiru bit Ikkaku's hand covering her mouth and managed to break free,  
"NUH-UH! They're Ko-!" she was gagged by Ikakku again

"Please Yachiru-san! We promised not to tell any of the captains about this!" Ikakku pleaded with Yachiru.

"Komo and Chouji…" Kenpachi pondered, "Komamura and Sasaskibe Choujirou?"

If ever Ikakku and Yumichika was more terrified of their captain…

"Y-Y-you mean…..You knew along, Taichou?" Ikakku questioned, bewildered

"Huh? Nah…be around Yachiru enough and you'll gain the ability to identify people by their nicknames." Kenpachi replied. "So those two are really an item huh? Huh….that's fuckin hilarious! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

**insert anime sweat-drop and fall-over on Ikakku and Yumichika**

"But we have to keep this a secret, Taichou; Kyouraku Taichou and Ukitake Taichou believe the less people knowing about them the better."

"EH? So Flowery and Sickly knows about them too eh? I don't see why it HAVE to be a secret, I mean yeah, everyone needs to mind their own business, but still!" Kenpachi growled

"Well….you don't know the whole truth, Taichou. You see, Sasaskibe-Fukutaichou is not what he seems to be."

"Oh?" Kenpachi was curious, but he wasn't one for gossips, "Meh," he shrugged, "I don't like gossips anyway."

"Sooo…." Yumi asked

"I won't blab! I'm only interested in fighting, I don't have time for that gossip/drama crap." Kenpachi growled, standing up, "Come Yachiru, let's see if Kuchiki Byakuya would fight me!"

"we're visiting Byakushi, YAY!" Yachiru cheered and they were off.

…

The next day Kenpachi was seen behind a bucket of soapy water and a mount of shinigami uniforms and undergarment washing and rinsing away. Ikakku was on the ground laughing until he cried at the sight of Kenpachi holding up Yumichika's indigo silk thong, causing Yumi to blush immensely. The rest of the squad members who had tried to stifle their laughs broke out in laughter when Ikakku did. One glare from Kenpachi and they all shut-ed up.

…**.Meanwhile at the 7****th**** squad barrack…...**

Komamura stepped into the barrack at high noon to see his squad sitting around in groups whispering to each other about something quite interesting, because they were all snickering and didn't even notice Komamura's presence. As he passed by the lot of them to his office, he overheard his name being mentioned. This greatly annoyed him, _since when did Iba-Fukutaichou became a gossip-queen, _he grumbled under his breath. Komamura stepped into his office to find Iba tackling the paperwork.

"Kunichiwa, Taichou!" Iba greeted

"Mm." Komamura nodded his greeting and sat down at his massive oak desk and started work.

"Fukutaichou, I would greatly appreciate it if you were to keep what you witnessed yesterday to yourself." Komamura said suddenly.

"Eh? OH you mean the incident at the pub! Don't worry Taichou, you know I am not one for gossip, your secrect is safe with me." Iba replied.

Komamura was now more than a little agitated,  
"Then might I ask what the squad is gossiping about behind my back?"

"Oh! Oh, that!" Iba laughed, "They're just having a little fun Taichou, they're betting each other on why you're late today, you know it's unusual, you're never late! Hell, You're always the first one to work!"

Komamura blew out a sigh of relief and a roaring laugh.  
"I see. So, what are there excuses for my tardiness?"

"Ah it ranges, some say you're on a secret mission, others say you partied too hard last night, still other suggest you're accompanying a guest. Whole bunch of crazy shit." Iba replied with a laugh, "In a way, they are all correct, aren't they Taichou?"

Komamura gave a hearted roaring laugh. _If only you knew, Fukutaichou_, he thought.

…**..At the same time in the first squad's barrack….**

Sasaskibe-Fukutaichou walked into the first squad's barrack and headed straight for the Captain's office. His demeanor was that of annoyance at the gasp and whispers from his squad member about his tardiness and his somewhat drastic change in appearance. In fact, the Kitsune in him were giddy with excitement that everyone was giving him so much attention.

As Sasaskibe approached the Captain's office, Yamamoto-Soutaichou's reiatsu was heavy in the air; he knew the Soutaichou was unhappy. He gulped and braced himself before reaching for the sliding door, just as he was about to open it, Yamamoto-Soutaichou's voice came booming through,

"Come in, Fukutaichou!"

…..

**TBC**

**A/N : Sorry the main couple haven't had merely enough screen-time, I'm working on a few chapters featuring Komo X Choji and only Komo X Choji, so bear with me. for now R&R please. Gomen'nassai! Arigatou Goseimas!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, lost my laptop and I rarely have access to a computer. This is not my best but I hope you guys enjoy. Arigatou Goseimas! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach, Bleach owns me! **

As Sasaskibe approached the Captain's office, Yamamoto-Soutaichou's reiatsu was heavy in the air; he knew the Soutaichou was unhappy. He gulped and braced himself before reaching for the sliding door, just as he was about to open it, Yamamoto-Soutaichou's voice came booming through,

"Come in, Fukutaichou!"

Sasaskibe gulped thickly before sliding the door open and stepping in

"Konichiwa, Soutaichou."

"MMM!" Yamamoto-Soutaichou grunted in response, "So you do realize it is well pass morning then, Fukutaichou."

"Hai, Soutaichou. I do realize that I'm late, Gomen'nassai. It's just that Komo—"

"I do not need to be informed of your personal affair Fukutaichou," Yama-jii cuts in, "Just be sure it does not happen again."

"Hai, Soutaichou," Sasaskibe replied, with a slight blush. "It will never happen again."

Yama-jii sighed heavily,  
"You know I do not have any objection to yours and Komamura Taichou's relationship, yes?"

"Hai, Taichou" Sasaskibe nodded and smiled

"mmm, in fact, I for one believe that we need more Love in Seireitei. But do understand, I will not tolerate your personal affairs to affect your performance as a shinigami, much less a shinigami directly under my command!"

"Hai, Taichou. I assure you I will not be aloof in my duties as a shinigami or as your Fukutaichou." Sasaskibe answered in a serious tone.

"Good," Yama-jii grunted, "Also, take care not to let your presence waver Komamura-Taichou, he is a strong and honorific warrior, I would deeply regret having to disgrace him in any manner."

"Rikai, Soutaichou." Sasaskibe nodded. _In other words, Yama-jii is saying 'don't let your relationship get in the way of your work, or you're fucked.' _He thought.

The two went back to work with the familiar comfortable silence that they had gotten used to over the years. They were both the quiet, reserved type, and after so many years of working with each other, they have learned to communicate without words, which works just fine for both of them. Occasionally the Soutaichou would steal a glance at his fukutaichou and catch him daydreaming, an "ahem" from him would snap Sasaskibe out of it and he'd be back to work again, after shooting him with a Kitsune Smile. The Soutaichou sighed heavily, he hope that a younger looking Sasaskibe would not mean a less mature Sasaskibe.

…**That Evening…**

It was sunset when Yamamoto-Soutaichou relieved Sasaskibe from his duty. Sasaskibe headed on home, thinking that he would shower before making dinner and wait for Komamura to come home. Sasaskibe took out the key to unlock the door when he saw that it was already unlocked, he readied his Zanpakuto and cautiously entered the house. Komamura's booming voice was singing along to Rossini's "Largo Al Factotum" better known as "Figaro" playing on their CD player that Komamura brought back from the real world while on a mission because he knows Choujirou would apreaciate it. Sasaskibe's nose followed a delicious scent into the kitchen where he spotted Komamura waltzing around the kitchen singing at the top of his lungs while adding spices into a pot with one hand and waving a giant spoon in the air as if it was a conductor's baton in the other. Choujirou decided not to let his presence known just yet, he was enjoying the sight in front of him. He leaned on the archway to the kitchen and watched.

"FIIIIGAROOO…" Komamura roared, "Figaro Figaro Figaro….FIII…..GAAAA….ROWR?" Komamura stopped short when he spun around and noticed his Chouj standing there.

Choujirou thought it was so cute he couldn't help but laugh.  
"Well, hey there….Figaro."

Komamura blushed slightly and came over to Chouji to wrap his arms around his waist,  
"Well, hello there...beautiful."

Chouji giggled and gave Komo a peck on his nuzzle,  
"Didn't expect you to be home so early."

Komo just shrugged and smiled,  
"There wasn't much work left, nothing Tetzuzaemon (Iba) couldn't handle, so I thought I'd surprise you."

"Well, I was gonna punish you, but seeing that you're this thoughtful…." Chouji chuckled

"Rowr?" Komo shot Choji his best puppy-dog face, "Punish me? Why?"

"Not gonna work this time, doggy, sorry" Chouji chuckled, "Because of you, I got an earful from the Soutaichou. Yama-jii thinks I'm being careless and immature, he told me we're fried if I get carried away with us and come to work late again."

"Yamamoto-sama said 'you're fried?' that doesn't sound like him."

"Well, of course he had it much more eloquently but that's basically what he said."

Komo gave a wolfish grin,  
"And how is it my fault you got yelled at?"

"Yeah right, don't play innocent with me, who was it that wanted to pull me into the shower with him when I told you I was already running late."

Komo just laughed in response,  
"Alright, alright, my bad…..but you know I'll make it up to you one way or another. *wink*"

Chouji laughed and thumped Komo's chest lightly,  
"Very funny, you're delusional if you think you're getting any tonight."

Komo shot him the puppy-dog-eyes  
"Awww…but-but-but!"

Chouji laughed and kissed Komo before a strong scent attacked his nose,  
"What is that?"

Komo sniffed the air then ran to the kitchen,  
"CRAP! Burned my Ragu!"

"HA HA, that's what you get for being a pervert."

Komo came out of the kitchen pouting,  
"You do realize this mean we're not getting the romantic dinner at home."

"That's okay," Chouji replied, "We haven't eat out in a while anyway."

…..

The couple found a nice Sushi House a few miles away from their home. Choujirou usually prefers European cuisine, which Komamura has no objection to, but Choujirou had been trying to get more used to the Japanese cuisine, after a silly bicker they had a while back about Choujirou loosing his Japanese Roots. They got filled up in Sushi, Sushimi and of course more than a few flask of Sake. Komamura always thought it was funny that Choujirou could inhale a few goblets of a strong western wine such as XO Hennessy or Remi Martin and still be sober, but only a few shot of the light Japanese rice wine and he would collapse. When Komamura had finished his third flask of Sake and Chouji had collapsed after his third shot, and had started to transform back to his Kitsune form, Komamura thought it was a good idea to take him home.

By the time they got home, Choujirou had fully turned back to his Kitsune form and his clothes were hanging loosely on his body. Komamura took them straight to bed and by the time he laid Chouji on the bed, Chouji had managed to kick all his clothes off. Chouji wrapped his arms around Komamura's neck and pulled him down onto bed with him. Komamura smiled and kissed him deeply and passionately, only pulling away to look into his bright Kitsune eyes.

"Aishiteru Chouji-kun."

Chouji replied with a lecherous grin and licked Komo's nose  
"Aishiteru Komo-san."

Chouji advanced to lick down Komo's neck and proceeded to help Komo out of his Shinigami uniform but Komo stopped him.

"You're drunk Chouji, you should rest."

"B-but we haven't even had fun yet!" Chouji whined, he felt Komo's reaction poking at his stomach, and grinned, "and I know you want it."

"We'll play tomorrow Chouji, but for now, you need your rest," Komo grunted.

Chouji started to protest, but he was already drifting off, he finally just gave up,  
"Night Night, Komo-san." He cooed softly.

Komo smiled softly and kissed him on the forehead,  
"Sleep tight Chouji-kun."

They curled up against one another and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N : Again, not my best, but hoped you enjoyed. R&R Please! Arigatou Goseimas! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : First of all I would like to thank my avid readers and reviewer(s) I hope I haven't lost any of you and hopefully gained some more. If you're following my fic, please give me a shout-out. To my particular avid reader, I tried to answer all your questions about Kitsune Sasaskibe, hoped I didn't miss any and hoped I did a good job answering them. here it is, the 7th Chapter, ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer : Y'all know I don't own Bleach; don't you wish I do, though? hihi.  
**

The weekend came by a little too slowly for the Juusan Gotei that week. By the time it came around everyone was glad to take a well deserved break. Komamura had wanted to spend the day with his Chouji, but Yama-jii had wanted to teach him how to better control his Kitsune Reiryoku which Komamura agreed was a better idea, so he decided to spend his day hanging out with Iba and his friends instead. They spent the morning sparring and practicing Kendo, at lunchtime, Iba took Komamura to the meet up with the other fukutaichous at the same pub they always hang out at.

One thing had been bothering Komamura since that day he found Choujirou in Kitsune form at this pub. He had tried to talk to Chouji about it, but his companion has always managed to brush it off and only saying that he was just having too much fun and lost control, but Komamura knew full well this was only the tip of the iceberg. While it is true that Chouji looses control and start to turn back into his kitsune form when he's drunk; Chouji is not one to loose control of himself. Komamura was brought out of his thoughts when a gentle pat on the shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Uhh…Taichou, you okay? You seem awfully distracted." Iba voiced up

Komamura blinked a few time and looked around the pub, the pub was empty except for him and the ensemble of fukutaichous (except Nemu). He cleared his throat apologetically.

"Sorry, everyone, it's nothing, I was just thinking about….it's nothing."

"Well stop thinking Taichou, it's our one day of break, relax and enjoy it." Iba replied and offered him a shot of sake which he took and downed it in one gulp.

"It's just that….Tetsuzaimon, when you guys were here last week, what happened? How did Sasaskibe transform into his Kitsune form?"

"Eh? Uh…hmmm…" Iba scratched his head trying to remember

"Sasasaskibe-san looked quite troubled when he came into the pub, Komamura-Taichou." Kira replied for Iba.

"Hmm, so that's it, now I just have to figure out what was troubling him…" Komamura mumbled

"What is it? What's going on Komamura Taichou?" Shuuhei asked

Komamura blew out a heavy sigh, "I'm trying to figure out why Chouji-kun had turned back into his Kitsune form that day, I'm worried that the situation is more than meets the eye."

"Seems pretty simple to me, Komamura-Taichou, Sasaskibe-san just drank too much and lost control of his reiatsu, that's all." Ikakku offered

"Mmm, undoubtedly that's what happened, but Choujirou is not one to loose control of himself, much less in public."

"Heh, that's believable, Sasaskibe-san never shows ANY emotion. I guess that's his way of being a sneaky bastard about his true nature, worked for those Aizen fuckers, didn't it?" Renji piped up.

"Heh, that's only part of it, Abarai-kun; while the lack of emotional expression does guise his true nature, by being emotionless, it also give him the advantage of not feeling extreme emotions and loosing control of himself." Komamura replied

"EH? But why?" the guys asked.

"While Choujirou is capable of transforming himself into a kitsune at will," Komamura started to explain, "He also involuntarily turns into a half-ling whenever he is drunk, as you have witnessed; and whenever he faces a crisis that result in strong emotions."

"So…in simple terms, he can change into a fox or were-fox at will, but he gets pissed or too excited and he automatically turns into a were-fox without realizing it, right?" Renji clarified for himself.

"Good boy, Renji, you get a cookie!" Yumichika snarked

"OH, BITE ME, Peacock!" Renji snarled at him

"Hehe, you sure? I don't think Kuchiki Byakuya would be too happy if I do that." Yumichika retaliated.

Everyone bursted out laughing. Renji became extremely red and just snarled and threw daggers at Yumichika which stuck his tongue out at him in return.

"Well, now that you two are done playing around, let's get back to the matter at hand now, shall we?" Ikakku growled eyeing both of them dangerously. He turned back to Komamura, "We'll keep an eye out for Sasasaskibe-san for you, but I'm sure it's nothing. Must be the stress of work, that's all."

"Yeah, I would imagine its pretty scary working right under the Soutaichou." Matsumoto offered,

"Yeah it would be scary for you wouldn't it Matsumoto, with how lazy you are, you'd get an earful from the Soutaichou all day every day!" Ikakku shot a grin at her.

"What are you suggesting Ikakku?" Rangiku exclaimed, raising a fist at him daring him to say it again.

"I'm saying, you-are-a-lazy—"

"Why you—you—Baldy!"

Ikakku eyes flared at the word "Baldy"

"I dare you to say that again, TEME!"

"BAAALL-DYYY!" Rangiku taunted

"Alright, I don't usually hit a lady, but that's an overstatement for you!" Ikakku snapped as he launched for Rangiku."

Shuuhei jumped in the middle of the two and held Ikakku back, "Need I remind you two idiots that there's a CAPTAIN present?"

Komamura laughed heartedly at the group,  
"It's ok Hisagi-kun, it's good to see that we have such lively warriors."

The lot of fukutaichous just looked at him and laughed nervously.

"So…Back to Sasaskibe-san, is it just me or does he looks a couple decades younger ever since that transformation?" Renji asked

"Mm, that's one of the effect of transitioning from Kitsune to Human, his physical appearance undergoes changes. Sometime it's as subtle as his hair getting longer or shorter or changing colors, other times he appears to look younger by a few years or a few decades." Komamura replied

"But,if he keeps changing and getting younger and younger, wouldn't he soon decline into an infant and cease to exist?" Renji pointed out. This alarmed the rest.

"I would hope not, but it appears that there's a natural limiter to the change, in the time that we have been together, the youngest he had declined to was to the appearance of a 10-year old. I suspect it largely has to do with his emotional distress, the more intense his emotion is, the more drastically he changes. Last time he declined to a 10-year old, he was mourning his parents."

"Hmm, so according to what you're saying, it must be quite serious this time if he had declined into his twenties." Shuuhei suggested.

"Mm, that's why it's bothering me, but Choujirou would not talk to me about it."

"Give it time Komamura Taichou, he'll come to you when he's ready to talk about it, I should know." Kira comforted, giving Shuuhei a sad smile, Shuuhei smiled back and wraps an arm around him protectively.

"Yeah," Komamura nodded, "I just hope he doesn't get hurt before he would tell me."

"Don't worry Taichou," Iba assured, "Nothing will happen to Sasaskibe-san, he is under yours and the Soutaichou's protection, and you got us too, right boys!"

"Right!" the others cried,

"You got the Women Association behind your back too Komamura-Taichou!" Rangiku added

"HAAAI!" the women cried.

Komamura gave them a warm smile,  
"Arigatou Fukutaichous."

…That Evening…

It was dusk when Komamura came home; he had not meant to spend the whole day with the fukutaichous but when you spend the day drinking and sparring with Ikakku and Renji and Iba, and playing Shogi with Shuuhei and Kira and numerous other events, the days fly by quickly. Komamura came home and went straight to bed to find Chouji already in bed. Chouji was tossing and turning more than usual and as he came closer, Komamura heard him mumbling to himself. At one point Choujirou waved his arms in the air violently and started screaming,

"NO! NO! DON'T! PLEASE! DON'T! NO! NO! NOOO!"

Choujirou sprang awake and Komamura was right beside him, holding him tight, trying to comfort him.

"It's ok Chouji-kun, it's ok, you're safe now, I'm right here."

Chouji grasped him and pulled him tight, pressing himself tight against his body and buried his face in Komamura's shoulder,

"Ko-Komo-san!" he sobbed

"Yeah, it's me Chouji, it's ok it's just a bad dream."

After a minute Chouji seemed to calm down a little,

"Yeah, yeah, it was just a dream, just a bad dream." He whispered tiredly.

Komamura pulled away and stared into Choujirou's eyes, searching for assurance that he would be ok.  
"You want to talk about it?"

Choujirou hesitated a little, and then shook his head,  
"No, no, it's ok, I don't even remember it anymore."

Komamura knew that was a lie, he could still see a hint of fear in Chouji's eyes, but pushing it was not a good idea,  
"alright, but you know I'm always here for you, and you can tell me anything, right Chouji?"

Chouji gave a meek smile and nodded his head,  
"Hai, I know Komo-san, Aishiteru."

Komamura gave Chouji a soft peck on the forehead,  
"Aishiteru, Chouji-kun, and I'll always be here for you."

"Oh! I almost forgot, let me reheat supper for you!" Choujirou said, ready to jump off the bed, but Komamura held him back and shook his head,

"No need, I've already eaten with the guys before I came home, just rest now Chouji."

They lay back down together, Komamura wrapping his arms tight around Choujirou and mumbled "Aishiteru, Chouji-kun" before he was fast asleep.

"Aishiteru, Komo-san." Chouji whispered and kissed him softly on his muzzle. He snuggled up tight to Komamura but did not fall asleep right away, he had lied about not being able to remember his dream and he knew Komo could tell, but was grateful that he didn't push the matter. The images were so vivid, and the voices were haunting; it wasn't that Choujirou didn't want to tell Komo, it was just that, he didn't even know if he wanted to relive the nightmare again. Chouji laid in bed quietly, unmoving for a long while and did not even realize when he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N : So what was Chouji's nightmare all about? keep in touch to find out! for now R&R please! Arigatou Gozaimasu! (did I get it right this time, lol) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : The Usual rant, tell me if ur following this fic, give me your feedback, Arigatou! I know this one's a little short, but hope y'all enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer : Y'all know I didn't create Bleach. But in a sense, I do own it! XD**

_A dark, stormy night, Yamamoto, Genryuusai Shigekuni stood there, panting, his bare chest bloody. His Zanpakutou was drawn, it too was bloody, the blood dripping from it's tip to the ground, where two dead bodies lay in front of Yamamoto. The bodies of a snow white fox and one of a man. FLASH. A little boy crying. FLASH. A man and a beautiful woman is standing beside Yamamoto, (this seems to be before the first scene) they were the same people as the ones that laid dead in the first image._

"_You don't need to dirty your hand Yamamoto-sama." The man said. _

_FLASH. The man is dead, the women dying, _

"_Gomen'nassai Yamamoto-sama…sayonara." The women uttered and died. _

_FLASH. Yamamoto, bare chested and bloodied, throws his head up and let out a roaring...laughter? as a crack of thunder proceeded a terrifying boom of thunder. FLASH. The body of the man rapidly decease into numerous shards of reiryoku and dissipated into the air leaving the snow white fox on the ground alone. Yamamoto walks forward to pick up the tiny fox body and swung it over his shoulder. FLASH. A boy is seen sobbing into his knees, tucked into his chest, Yamamoto came over and knelt down in front of him. A closer look reveals that the boy is a half-ling; half human, half fox. _

"_Gomen'nassai Choujirou, your parents are dead. Come, let me repay them." _

"_Your parents are dead. Gomen'nassai, your parents are dead. Your parents are dead. YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD!" _

"ARGGGGH! MURDERER!" Choujirou sprang awake screaming.

Komamura sprang awake and took hold of Choujirou,  
"Chouji, Chouji, what's wrong?"

"LIAR! MURDERER! MURDERER!" Chouji cried flailing his arms at Komamura.

"WHAT? WHO? Chouji, it's me, It's Komamura!" Komamura shook Chouji

Chouji came to consciousness and looked around, alarmed. He gasped and blew a great sigh of relief when he saw that it was morning and that he was in his own bed, in his Komo's arms.

"Chouji, what's wrong, was it that nightmare again?" Komamura was still alarmed

Chouji let himself be snuggled tightly by Komamura,  
"Yeah, sorry Komo-san, it was just a bad dream." He whispered tiredly.

"No it's not just a bad dream Chouji, is there something you're not telling me?" Komamura asked sternly, his eyes boring into Chouji, searching for an answer.

Chouji suddenly went limp and started sobbing into Komamura's shoulder.  
"My parents…I haven't told you everything….my parents weren't killed in battle, they were murdered. And HE, he have the guts to act all honorable, acting as if by raising me he had done my parents a big favor! He's a liar! And a Murderer! He's worse than Aisen!"

Komamura sighed,  
"I'm sorry you've had to carry that weight all this time Chouji-kun, but who? Who's the murderer? Let me help you avenge your parents."

Choujirou's expression turn from fear to that of loath as he growled  
"Yamamoto, Genryuusai Shigekuni!"

A crack of thunder boomed outside, reflecting how Komamura was feeling hearing that name. his eyes went wide in shock,

"Yamamoto-sama? But, that can't be! There must be some misunderstanding!"

"I witnessed it Komo-san! I saw Yamamoto turn his blade on his comrades and slaughtered them with my own eyes!"

Komamura shook his head, unbelieving,  
"It's just a nightmare, Chouji-kun, it's –"

"Yes it is a nightmare, Komo-san, a nightmare that have haunted me for the past two centuries! I was ten year old then, I don't remember much of it…but I've had this reoccurring nightmare since their death, and recently, it's been frequent! My parents are shinigamis right under his order , they failed him and he butchered them!" Sasaskibe cried

"That doesn't sound like Yamamoto-sama, Chouji-kun, are you sure it's him?" Komamura had managed to calm down a little.

"Of course I'm sure! I saw it with my own eyes! There is no mistaking that man!"

"But if it has happened over 200 years ago, why now? Why have it just recently bothered you? And why have you served him loyally for all these years if you knew he was your parents' murderer?" Komamura questioned.

Choujirou was sobbing now,  
"I hated him, I wanted nothing but to take his own zanpakutou and stab him to death right then and there, but I was only a kit, and he was already the Soutaichou of the Juusan Gotei. He told me to come with him, and he'll train me and help me avenge my parents, I thought it was strange too; why would he want that? But I saw that it was my only opportunity to get revenge. So I followed him, and trained under him, and he was so kind to me, at one point he felt like family. As I got older and wiser, I thought that maybe his kindness is how he is repaying for his sin, so I learned to let go….But recently, the dreams came back, and I keep hearing voices that asks me, 'how could you forget about your parent's murder? How could you forgive the man who slaughtered your parents?' I think it's my parents, coming from the grave to tell me to revenge them, I can't ignore that!"

Komamura gave a heavy sigh,  
"Chouji, think about it just for a minute won't you? You of all people should know Yama-jii the best, he would never raise arms against his subordinates unless they are proven to be truly wicked. And if your parents are the kind-hearted people I know they are, even if Yama-jii had sinned against them, they would not haunt you to revenge them."

"You don't know that!" Chouji snapped.

"True, I don't know them, but I know you, and if they were able to give birth to a sweet, loving person as you are, they can't be so wicked. And Chouji, I know you, you're not the type of man to say 'never forgive, never forget' there must be more to this, we just need to figure out what it is."

"Are you telling me I can't avenge my parents?" Chouji cried

"I'm not saying that," Komamura replied, keeping calm, "I'm saying that, we need to talk to Yama-jii and get the whole story, and be sure we take your vengeance out on the real murderer, okay Chouji?"

Choujirou finally calmed down a bit, he nodded tiredly.

"Now go back to sleep Chouji, you need your rest."

Komamura lowered Choujirou back down to the bed and snuggled up tight against him.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Komo-san." Choujirou mumbled.

"Hmm? What for, Chouji-kun?" Komamura asked, but Choujirou was already fast asleep again.

…**Meanwhile in Las Noches…**

Ichimaru Gin strutted into the throne room where Aizen and Tousen were already present.

"OHAIO!" Gin greeted his comrades with his usual Kitsune smile.

"Do not act so exuberant Ichimaru, it's revolting." Tousen snapped, coolly.

"Do not act so ominous Tousen, it's appalling." Gin retaliated, still grinning from ear to ear.

"ahaha, now, now, break it up you two." Aizen laughed, the fake pleasant smile on his face. "Now, how did your mission go, Gin?"

"Peeerfeect!" Ichimaru replied happily, bearing his teeth, "fell right for it, and he calls himself a kitsune!"

"Splendid!" Aizen laughed coolly

**TBC**

**A/N: Is Yama-jii really Sasaskibe's parents' murderer? What does Ichimaru Gin has to do with this mess? What is Aizen planning? look forward to the next chapter to find out! for now R&R Please  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo is the creator of Bleach and deserve all the credits, but admit it, Bleach belongs to all of us...or so we wish.**

**...Sasaskibe relive the day the Fukutaichous found he was a Kitsune, and the events that lead up to it...**

_Sasaskibe was walking to the fukutaichou's regular pub. He was looking forward to hanging out with the guys, perhaps it get his minds off of the horrible nightmares he had been experiencing lately. Sasaskibe was stopped when he sensed a great level of reiatsu and a garganta opened up. Sasaskibe unsheathed his Zanpakutou and stood his ground, but it wasn't a Hollow or Espada that walked out, it was Ichimaru, Gin. _

_"OHAIO, Ichiban Fukutaichou!" Ichimaru greeted in his usual untrustworthy pleasant demeanor_

_"You have some guts coming back to Seireitei, Ichimaru, are you coming to face your punishment?" Sasaskibe rebuked. _

_"Nope, sorry, that wouldn't be good for me now would it? Naw, I'm actually here to have a talk with you, Choujirou-san." Gin replied_

"_That's Sasaskibe Fukutaichou for you, we are in no way on friendly terms; do not address me with such familiarity." Sasaskibe snapped_

"_Aww, but we are the last of our Kitsune clan, so in a way; we are blood kins Sasasaskibe-san." Gin responded_

"_That may be true, but as far as I'm concerned, we walk in down different paths, I have no relations with the likes of you." _

"_Now, now….Just because we serve different masters, does not necessary mean we're enemies does it?In a way, Yamoto Genryuusai and Aizen-sama is not much different from one another." _

"_Yamamoto-sama serve to keep the peace in the world, while Aizen Sosuke betrayed his comrades and threw the Soul Society into chaos to serve his selfish, perversed ambition….I think it's quiet clear who walks in the Light and who amble in the Darkness."Sasaskibe declared. _

"_Oooh? But does Yamamoto Genryuusai really walks in the Light? Are you sure he really is the great, honorable leader he seems to be? Are you sure he had never spilled innocent blood for his own gain, just as Aizen-sama has?" Gin goaded_

_Sasaskibe raised his Zanpakutou,  
"Don't you dare talk about Yamamoto-sama like that!" _

_Gin sighed and shook his head,  
"I didn't want to mention this Sasasaskibe-san, but….I know about the nightmares you've been having, I know who the man in the dream is." _

_Sasaskibe's eyes went wide,  
"How did you…..what's the meaning of this?" _

"_I think you know exactly what I mean, you know…about your parent's tragic death?" _

_Sasaskibe froze.  
"How did you…." _

"_I was there, Sasaskibe-san, I was the only one that got away…..but this isn't the place to talk is it? Shall we go to a more private area?" _

_Sasaskibe lead him to the pub he was headed. They found a quiet table at the far corner of the pub and sat down. _

"_Now, what is this nonsense you are spewing?" Sasaskibe snapped,_

"_Oh, but you know as well as I do that it is not nonsense, Sasaskibe-san. That nightmare you've been having recently, it's more than just a mere nightmare, it's the scene of your parents death, two decades ago. And that man, the murderer…..didn't it look like Yamamoto Genryuusai?" _

_Sasaskibe was frozen, he did not remember the man who killed his parents but Yamamoto-sama was there that night, and Gin's explanation fits perfectly. _

"_You knew it was Yamamoto didn't you?" Gin pressed on, "You've just been trying to suppress the memory, to deny it. Why would you do such a thing? Why are you loyally serving the man who slaughtered your parents? How could you forgive him? Or have you forgotten your parent's tragic death?" _

_The images were rushing back in front of his eyes and the voices…Sasaskibe clasped his hands to his head to try to stop them, _

"_No…No…It Can't be! It can't!"_

"_Believe it or not, it's your choice Sasaskibe-san, I just thought I'd give you a heads-up. But I've been having the same nightmares and it is quiet clear to me that the murderer of your parents is indeed Yamamoto Genryuusai. I'm merely telling you because I can't bear watching you treat your enemy as a mentor." _

_Another Garanta tore open and Ichimaru Gin stand up to walk into it, turning behind him and waving "Bai Bai!" before he stepped through and the Garganta closed again. _

...…**Back to the Present…...**

Sasaskibe threw himself down on the couch after he had finished telling Komamura what had happened that day he revealed his Kitsune form to half of Seireitei. Komamura was sitting on the floor beside the couch, still taking in the story.

"Let's say that what Gin told you is true; but it's Gin, Chouji, do you really think you can trust him? What if this was all his plot to turn you against Yamamoto-sama?"

"I was skeptical too," Choujirou replied, "But then the nightmare continued, and it became clear that it was Yamamoto that struck down my parents."

"Mm, that may be true Chouji, but I still say Aizen and Gin has something to do with this." Komamura replied.

Choujirou rolled over to his side to grab his paws and look into his eyes,  
"Koma-san, if Yamamoto-sama is my parent's murderer….would you side with me to avenge them?"

Komamura squeezed Chouji's hands,  
"Chouji-kun, you of all people should know me better than anyone else, I stand and fight for Justice and have solemnly swear to slay the wicked. If Yamamoto-sama is indeed no better than the likes of Aizen Sosuke, I will not hesitate to lend him Tenken's Divine Punishment. But I need to talk to him and confirm that the sin is indeed on his head first, okay?"

Choujirou smiled for the first time that day and gave Komamura a peck on his muzzle,  
"You and your 'Honor and Justice' rant, Arigatou Koma-san."

Komamura replied with a wolfish grin,  
"Aishiteru, Chouji-kun."

"Aishiteru, Komo-san." Choujirou slid down to Komamura's lap and cuddled in tight, giggling when he felt the immediate reaction.

"Should we go back to bed now Chouji-kun, there's uh…..something I need to take care of…" Komamura cooed, the wolfish grin still on his face, as he stood up and carried Choujirou back to the bedroom with him.

Choujirou giggled and gave him soft thump on the chest,  
"Pervert!"

"But I'm your pervert." Komamura stated matter-of-fact-ly earning him a fresh batch of giggles from Chouji.

**...Meanwhile in Las Noches...**

"How did your mission go, Gin?" Aizen asked Gin as he entered the throne room of Las Noches

"Peeerfeect!" Ichimaru replied happily, bearing his teeth, "fell right for it, and he calls himself a kitsune!"

"Splendid!" Aizen laughed coolly

"If I may ask, what was the nature of Ichimaru's mission, Aizen-sama, why was I not informed of any missions?" Tousen questioned

"That's because you wouldn't be able to acomplish it, now would you Tousen-sama?" Gin piped up, the Kitsune smile still plastered on his face.

"Now, now Gin, do have some respect for your comrade." Aizen cutted in, "And forgive me Koname, but Gin does have a point, I sent him to corrupt the mind of a certain Ichiban Fukutaichou of Soul Society's Gotei 13 and turn him against their leader. You wouldn't have agreed to such a dishonest task, would you?"

"Yeah! And before you ask what I did, let's just say I...played around with a certain memory of his and haunted him with it; quite a handy Kitsune power we call 'Mind Fabrication', we're so lucky Sasaskibe is not very bright, or familiar with his Kitsune prowess, it would have been so troublesome if he did." Gin explained, a little too excited.

"Forgive me, but I don't see how turning that one pawn against Yamamoto would serve our purpose." Tousen questioned, turning to Aizen and ignoring Ichimaru Gin.

"Oooh, but it will," Gin answered for Aizen, "Sasaskibe is a weakling yes, but Komamura is very strong, you should know that firshand…."

"Komamura and I were strictly good friends that shares the same idea of peace, or so I thought. I respect him dearly, but I have no intention of bringing more disgusting _Halflings_ into the world." Tousen snapped, the emphasize of Halfling was of course intended as an insult at Ichimaru Gin.

"Oh? I didn't know two males could breed?" Ichimaru Gin shot back, "And I was just saying, you of all people knows his prowess best, you didn't need to get defensive, everyone knows the man you're obsessed with is -"

"That's enough, Gin." Aizen snapped in a calm but dangerous voice, he turned to Tousen, "As Gin was starting to explain Tousen; yes, Sasaskibe Choujirou can't defeat Yamamoto by himself, but there is Komamura, and Komamura would most likely discuss his concerns with his comrades, you should know that too well. And when the rumor had spread to the rest of the Juusan Gotei, don't you believe that there would be a riot? Now, I know there will be supporters of Yamamoto, which would lead to a civil war. Nevertheless, there will be chaos within Seireitei, and when it is in ruin, We will come back, and claim our place in the head of Seireitei. Once we have Seireitei, Soul Society will be ours!"

**A/N : Hope you enjoyed it, This is my Pilot Fic, so please give me your constructive criticism. that means R&R Please. Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Ohayo! didn't keep y'all waiting too long did I? Sumimessai, but I had a tiny writer's block. This chapter was initially one of the shortest, but I got on a roll and it became one of the longest. hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo created Bleach. **

It was time for the monthly Captain's meeting again, but Komamura's mind was not on the meeting minute. Sasaskibe has been very upset about the reoccurring nightmare that had been ambushing him since that night Komamura woke him, and he was gone when Komamura got up this morning. Komamura had hope to see Sasaskibe accompanying Yamamoto-Soutaichou at the Captains Meeting, but Yamamoto-Sama was alone on his throne. Komamura was also carefully observing the Soutaichou the whole time, trying to find any wickedness in the man's eyes and looking for the unasked question of whether or not he truly is Choujirou's parents' murderer. He failed to see any wickedness in the man's eyes and also failed to get the answer he was looking for. Toward the end of the meeting, Komamura's attention as well as the other taichous were turned toward a snow white kitsune standing at the entrance of the first squad's barrack. Choujirou. Choujirou look drunk again and had his zanpakutou drawn, he flashed the Juusan Gotei a kitsune smile and used shunpo to launch himself at the Soutaichou. Choujirou moved so fast he was only a flash of white, with his zanpakutou aimed straight for Yamamoto Soutaichou's heart. Komamura used Shunpo and moved in between them just in time to be stabbed above the stomach. Choujirou froze and stood in a daze when he realized he had stabbed Komamura.

"Why, why? Komo-san?" he uttered

"Way of Binding no. 61, 'Rikujoukoro'" **((a/n: six light rod prison)) **Byakuya voiced up and Choujirou fell to the ground, binded by the Hadou.

Komamura pulled the blade out of his stomach and fell over in pain, immediately supported up by Soi-fon and Byakuya; Unohana rushes over to inspect his wound.

"Arigatou, Kuchiki Taichou." Komamura panted, Byakuya merely responded with a nod.

"Why, why? Why do you people risk your life for this….this murderer?" Kitsune Choujirou cried.

"Silence, Kitsune. Another move and I will not hesitate to cut you down here and now." Byakuya threatened in his usual soft, stern voice.

Kitsune Choujirou hissed and launched himself at Yamamoto-sama again but Byakuya grabbed him in a choke.

"Enough, Kuchiki-Taichou!" Yamamoto-sama voiced up finally, at which Byakuya lets go of the Kitsune and he fell to the ground becoming unconscious.

The Soutaichou turned to the 4th Squad's captain, "Unohana-Taichou, how is Komamura-Taichou's wound?"

"The wound is quite deep but not fatal, I would like to treat him at the infirmary." Unohana-Taichou answered.

"Very well then- -" Yama-jii started, but he was interrupted by a chuckle from Mayuri.

"My, my, my, what do we have here? A rare breed of Kitsune isn't it?" Mayuri chuckled excitedly, his eyeballs spinning around in their sockets. He obviously hasn't paid anyone else any attention since the Kitsune showed up.

"Don't even think about it Kurotsuchi." Soi-fon snapped at him

"What?" Mayuri shrugged, in that what-did-I-do tone.

"We all know what you're thinking, Kurotsuchi," Hitsugaya answered, "and you already know the answer is NO!"

"As I was about to say," Yama-jii's voice boomed in, "Soi-Fon Taichou, please escort Unohana-taichou and Komamura-taichou to the 4th squad's barrack; Kuchiki-Taichou, I'm putting you and the Sixth squad in charge of the Kitsune's confinement; and Kurotsuchi-Taichou, Hitsugaya-Taichou was correct, you are not to set foot in Sixth Squad's barrack within 30-meters **((a/n: approximately 100 feet)) **of the Kitsune unless otherwise instructed. Meeting adjourned!"

Yamamoto-sama stood up and left the meeting hall as everyone else started filing out of the room and on to their respective duties.

…**Outside the 1****st**** Squad's Barrack….**

"Was it just me, or did that kitsune look hell of a lot like- -" Kenpachi started to ask, but Hitsugaya shushed him,

"Sasaskibe Choujirou?" Mayuri suggested, smugly, "It did resemble him didn't it? It was even in his clothes, I wonder why that would be?"

"I think you know damn well 'why that would be' Kurotsuchi, and the answer is still NO!" Hitsugaya snapped at him.

"Beside, if Yama-jii knows about it and trust him, then what are we to worry about?" Kyouraku suggested.

"But it does trouble me, Kyouraku-Taichou, how can we be sure that he won't be any harm to Seireitei? he did attack the Soutaichou." Hitsugaya asked,

"We've known him for a long time and he would never in his right mind attack Yamamoto-sama." Ukitake answered, "There must be something going on, and no doubt the Soutaichou will get to the bottom of it."

"Do you think Aizen would have anything to do with this, Kyouraku Taichou?" Shuuhei asked. Hisagi and Kira had been coming to the Captains meeting in place of Gin and Tousen ever since Aizen's betrayal.

"hmm, It's unlikely, but possible." Kyouraku considered.

"I say we beat the crap out of him and then ask him what the fuck is going on. Hahaha. " Kenpachi suggested with his demonic laughter.

"That would be interesting wouldn't it, Zaraki, but I highly doubt it would be effective." Kyouraku laughed.

"I say we probe his mind, there should be a myriad of precious information there, seeing as he is such a rare breed of kitsune." Mayuri stated feverishly, his eyes spinning around in their socket again, seemingly talking to himself rather than to anyone else.

"And for the last time, the answer is NO, Kurotsuchi!" Kyouraku snapped, beginning to feel irritated at the Ju-Niban Buntai Taichou.

Kurotsuchi just scowled and started walking away from the rest seemingly grumbling to himself but just loud enough for them to hear,  
"Just they wait, they'll have to hand him to me sooner or later."

Kyouraku watched Mayuri disappear into the distance before turning back to the others,  
"You know, the scary part is, if Hisagi-kun is right, and this is Aizen's doing, we just might have to hand Sasaskibe to him."

…**.Meanwhile, in the 4****th**** Barrack's Hospital Wing…..**

Unohana-Taichou was using her Reiryouku to close up Komamura-Taichou's stab wound.

"Otekazu suru **((n/a: sorry to trouble you)), **Unohana-Taichou."

Unohana-taichou responded with a pleasant smile,  
"Nonsense, this is no trouble at all, it is only duty, Komamura-Taichou."

"Hai." Komamura replied, though he still looked trouble.

"If it's not a problem, would you mind telling me what is bothering you, Komamamura-Taichou?"

Komamura let out a heavy sigh,  
"It's nothing, I'm just…I'm worried about Choujirou, Unohana-youbo **((a/n: mother –all the taichous and fukutaichou save Yama-jii seems to look up to Unohana as a mother figure)) **He's been upset about his nightmares, but I never thought that he would actually attack Yamamoto-sama."

Unohana-taichou sighed,  
"Yamamoto-sama was afraid this day would come if Sasaskibe-fukutaichou misinterpret the situation, I will encourage him to have a talk with Sasaskibe-san."

"So, you know about it too? Please Unohana-youbo, what do you know of Choujirou's parent murder?"

"It is not my place to tell you, Komamura-taichou, I'm sure Yamamoto-sama will tell you in time. Now, lay down, you need your rest."

Komamura was about to object, but Unohana-taichou gave him her usual "pleasant" smile and he reluctantly lay down again.

"May I at least go visit Choujirou, Unohana-youbo, I haven't got to see him all day." Komamura asked

"Of course you may," Unohana replied with a smile, "Once you get your rest."

"But, I feel fine." Komamura objected,

Unohana-taichou just smiled and lay a gentle hand on Komamura's shoulder, pushing him back down onto the bed,  
"You need your rest, Komamura-taichou."

Komamura reluctantly laid still, he was more tired than he realized, because he started drifting off to sleep shortly afterward.

…**..A little later, at the 6****th**** Squad's Barrack prison hall…..**

Sasaskibe Choujirou awaken to find himself in a prison cell. On the other side of the cell was Kuchiki Byakuya, sipping on a cup of tea and reading an old Japanese novel. Without looking at him Byakuya threw Chouji his clothes, which no doubt had slid off during his transformation. He giggled to himself at the thought of what Byakuya's expression would have been, seeing him naked; Chouji knows for a fact that Byakuya is quite _friendly _with his fukutaichou, Abarai Renji, and Chouji is quite _gifted _when it comes to his manhood. Just imagining the expression on the usual stoic nobleman got Choujirou excited.

"What are you so excited about, Kitsune, does imprisonment excites you?" Byakuya asked without taking his eyes away from his novel.

"Oh, hardly…" Chojirou replied, "I do like the idea of bondage though." He giggled.

Byakuya expression did not change, but Choujirou could see a slight blush forming on his cheeks, which just made him the more excited.

"heh, I'm glad you enjoy being detained, it would seem you would be in this state for quite a while, considering the capital offence you committed." Byakuya sneered

"What? Trying to avenge my parents?" Choujirou hissed

"Try attempted assassination of the Soutaichou, and assaulting another Taichou." Byakuya replied coolly,

"Tch, his fault for getting in the way." Choujirou scoffed.

"He was only performing his duty as a Taichou and protecting the peace and harmony of the Juusan Gotei and Seireitei." Byakuya replied,

"By protecting a murderer?" Choujirou growled

"By protecting the Soutaichou!" Byakuya replied, an edge added to his voice, "The Soutaichou is the head of Seireitei, the Soutaichou IS Juusan Gotei!"

They both grew silent afterward, Sasaskibe's thoughts went to Komamura.

"How is he?" Chouji asked

"You mean Komamura-Taichou?" Byakuya replied, "He's doing fine, a mere stab wound is not enough to kill him."

"I know but..." Choujirou trailed off when he felt tears burning his eyes.

Byakuya let out a heavy sigh, "He's ok, he _is _being treated by Unohana-taichou, a mere stab wound is nothing she can't fix."

"Okay," Chouji said softly, "Would you tell him I'm sorry?"

"I'm sure he won't hold it against you, I'm not an expert at this or anything, but I can tell he really loves you."

"Yeah, but still-"

"Look, I'm sure he'll visit you when Unohana-taichou release him, then you can tell him yourself, ok?"

"Yeah...Arigatou, Kuchiki-san."

A mere nod was Byakuya's only reply. they grew silent afterward, except for Choujirou's mumble and grumble to himself. When his annoyance was piqued, Byakuya closed his book and gave a heavy sigh.

"Tell me Sasaskibe, what is the evidence of your belief that Yamamoto-sama is your parent's murderer?"

"I have no evidence," Choujirou grumbled, "But I was there that night! It was dark and stormy, I couldn't see that clearly….but I will never forget that image…..and then…..then lately, the memory came back to me in the form of a nightmare…..!"

"A nightmare?" Byakuya interrupted, "You mean a dream? You're laying the accusation of Murder on the Soutaichou, because of a dream?"

The words struck Choujirou as a blow to the guts, he know exactly where Byakuya was going with this, "But…IT's HIM….I clearly saw HIM in the dream…." He cried

"Perhaps it was the Soutaichou you saw in your dream Sasaskibe, but consider this; a dream is merely an illusion your sub-conscience creates. It might contains pieces of your memories but it's most likely a perversion of your memory."

Choujirou was about to object but Byakuya pressed on,

"You admit that you did not see nor remember the incident clearly, you also admit that Yamamoto-sama was there at the scene of the crime, don't you think that it's possible that the nightmare is just your sub-conscience trying to piece the puzzle together and making a prediction of what MIGHT have happened?"

Choujirou slumped. Byakuya had a point, he know he had been defeated in his beliefs; but if it wasn't Yamamoto-sama, then who? Who was the murderer? Choujirou fell down onto his face and sobbed. Byakuya sighed and walked over to Choujirou, a soft hand on his shoulder made him look up; Byakuya's expression was uncharacteristically soft, as if he was truly concerned about Choujirou.

"Look Sasaskibe, I know the pain of loosing a loved one, I know it hurts even more when the suspect is someone you dearly love and respect; But you got to stay strong, you have to find the whole truth, and you can't let suspicion and assumptions get the better of you. Now rest, and be assured that the Juusan Gotei will look into this crime against your parents and help you find the true murderer, and we will help you avenge them."

Choujirou looked up at Byakuya as a child seeking condolence,  
"You promise?"

Byakuya gave a shadow of a smile and nodded,  
"I Swear by the honor of my House. Now then, get to rest."

Byakuya got up and went back to his tea and novel when the kitsune had drifted off to sleep. It would seem that Seireitei will be faced with yet another storm.

**A/N: Saying I had a blast writing this chapter is an understatement. Hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. R&R Please, Arigatou Gozaimassu! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry this fic has been MIA for a while; I blame writer's block and laziness. So here it is, Ch. 11, and I promise Ch.12 won't be far behind. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me still no own Bleach. Bleach still owns me! O :**

Renji sets out for the 6th Squad's barrack early that morning, but when he went to the Captain's office, he didn't see Byakuya in there as always. He found it strange because Byakuya always come to work earlier than he did. He stopped a squad member walking by to ask the whereabouts of the captain and was informed that the captain had been in the 6th Squad's Detention Hall since yesterday night. Curious, Renji decide to go pay His Captain a visit.

Renji walks into the Detention Hall and paused momentarily with a gasp at the sight of His Captain. Byakuya had his eyes closed, his head resting on his fist placed at his temple. He look worn out, but still beautiful. Byakuya always look beautiful to Renji. Renji cleared his throat and walked in, a smirk on his face when Byakuya eyes fluttered open and looked up at him.

"Ohayo, My Taichou." Renji greeted in a drawling, seductive voice as he came up and lean in to give Byakuya a kiss. Their lips were inches away when Byakuya cleared his throat loudly, and Renji heard a small giggle coming from the cell. Renji looked over to see a giggling Kitsune and a blush crept up his cheeks.

"Oh..ah…Sasaskibe-fukutaichou...what are you doing in here?" Renji asked.

"Hmph, it would seem you're clueless as always, fukutaichou." Byakuya grunted at Renji, his face still a shade of pink.

"Eh?" Renji asked, oblivious.

"I suppose you haven't heard how the kitsune attacked the Soutaichou and Komamura-taichou?" Byakuya sighed

"EHHHH? So the rumors are true Sasaskibe-san?" Renji exclaimed with a shocked look at Choujirou.

"I didn't attack Komo-san, he got in the way!" Choujirou argued defiantly, crossing his kitsune paws.

"Either way, you hurted him." Byakuya stated coolly. Choujirou hung his head and pouted, defeated.

Byakuya sighs and rub his temple tiredly,  
"Well, now that you're here, I don't suppose you will mind taking over for me today, Fukutaichou?"

Renji was about to argue, but a hard stare from His Taichou got him reluctantly nodding his head,  
"Haaai, Taichou." He grumbled.

Byakuya nodded, and Renji thought he could see a ghost of a teasing smile on his face as he walked out of the room.

Renji was still considering this when he heard another giggle from the kitsune.

"You enjoy confinement or somethin' Sasaskibe-san? The hell are ya crackin' up about?"

"Oh my, you even use the same line, although Kuchiki-kun was way more elegant with his words." Choujirou giggled.

A slight blush formed on Renji's cheek,  
"Shut up, damn Kitsune!" he barked

This just made Chouji giggle even harder. Renji rolled his eyes and sat down where Byakuya was a few minutes ago.

"You really like him, don't you?" Chouji asked, suddenly. Renji blushed and started rubbing the back of his neck,

"I-I guess." Renji answered sheepishly.

"You guess?" Chouji demeanor turned serious, "What do you mean you guess? It's either you do or you don't; you shouldn't even court him if you're not sure whether you like him or not. The heart is a precious thing, you're not allowed to play around with it!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, calm down Sasaskibe-san! I do, I do, okay? I love that man! Ever since I first set my eyes on him I've given my hear t to him! But….why are you so sensitive about it?"

"I am not!" Chouji argued defiantly, crossing his arms, "It's just that…I just hate when people play around with someone else's heart, it's disgusting!"

Renji smiled knowingly, "Kyouraku-taichou was right, Komamura-taichou IS a scary guy."

"mew?" the kitsune cocked his head to one side confused, "What does this have to do anything with Komo-san?"

"It gotta take one hell of a guy to teach a Kitsune to believe so strongly in Love and Loyalty." Renji replied still smirking.

Chouji rolled his eyes, though a slight blush started to creep up his face, "I love how you humans so grossly stereotype us Kitsune. We might be mischievous and deemed untrustworthy but that doesn't mean we're incapable of such feelings as Love and Loyalty…..Take Ichimaru Gin-"

"You can't tell me that, that traitorous bastard knows such things as loyalty." Renji snapped angrily

"I don't like the bastard either, but if you recall, Aizen stated that Gin is indeed loyal, he's just been loyal to Aizen all these years."

"Eh, I still say the fucker have something up his sleeve, Aizen should watch out, I say the fucker's gonna stab him in the back first chance he gets."

Chouji giggled, "The boy is quite suspicious ain't he?"

There was a long comfortable silence as Chouji curled up his Kitsune form and went back to his cat-nap. Renji go to work on some paperwork over a cup of coffee (he had now lessen the sugar to 3 cubes per cup) and steal a glance over at Choujirou every so often as if afraid he was going to disappear when he's not looking. At one point, their talk of Ichimaru Gin came back to him and reminded him of something curious that happened the other day.

"Sasaskibe-san," Renji called, "the other day, did you happen to come across Gin?"

Choujirou eyes shot open,  
"W-why would you ask me this?"

Renji furrowed his brow,  
"Well, I'm no good at anything but fighting, but the day we found out about your….status, I thought I caught a hint of Gin's Reiatsu, and your Reiatsu seemed to be very close by."

Choujirou looked away from him,  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Renji shrugged,  
"Okay, but I could've swear I felt his reiatsu, but only for a split second."

"Then you might have been mistaken." Choujirou stated

"But I wasn't the only one that felt it, I was walking with with Kira and Hisagi-san, and Kira felt it too. And he swore he wouldn't mistake his former captain's reiatsu."

"Well, maybe it is worth investigating, but I don't know anything about this, it'll be more productive discussing this with a captain wouldn't it? In fact, you should've told a captain about this as soon as it happened." Choujirou snapped, hoping Renji would shut up about this.

"Yeah, you're right." Renji replied, "I'll talk to Bya—I mean Kuchiki Taichou about this later. If Gin had came back to Seireitei and is hiding his reiatsu, it could be disastrous."

Choujirou lays back down, he appreciate Abarai's concern for the safety of Seireitei, but if he was going to get his revenge, somehow the idea that people would find out about his meeting with Gin seems like it wouldn't help.

"I'm glad you brought it up Abarai-Fukutaichou." A deep, rich voice voiced up from the doorway, a second later Komamura appeared.

"Komamura-taichou!" Renji and Choujirou exclaimed.

"Mmm." Komamura greeted, nodding his head slightly. "I assure you, you and Kira weren't the only one that felt Gin's reiatsu that day, Abarai-fukutaichou; part of the reason I was so alarmed when Soi-Fon taichou and I walked in to the pub was because I thought that the Kitsune in question might have been Gin."

"So he was in Soul Society then." Renji pondered, he shot Choujirou a suspicious look again.

"And, it just so happen that Chouji's nightmare started right after that, didn't it Chouji?" Komamura glanced sternly over at Choujirou, who hid his face in his tail.

Komamura let out a heavy sigh and walk over to the cell,  
"Chouji, if you have anything you know we should know about, please tell us."

"I - - I, I don't know what you two are talking about!" Choujirou replied, still not looking at Komamura.

"Speak, Kitsune….this is now an interrogation." Byakuya voice sounded.

They all looked over at him, "Taichou! I thought you've went home to rest?" Renji asked.

"I saw Komamura-taichou went this way, and thought I should follow." Byakuya answered flatly

"But…why?" Renji asked

"You were afraid I would break Chouji out, didn't you, Kuchiki-Taichou?" Komamura answered for him, "You should know that I hold my position as Taichou with much more honor than to do that."

"No offense Komamura, but people tends to act uncharacteristically when it comes to their loved ones, you and myself are no exception; I'm simply being cautious." Byakuya retorted

"Well, you can rest assured that I won't hesitate cutting down even Chouji if he should turn to Evil, I proved that with Tousen, did I not?" Komamura replied calmly.

"Yes, but Tousen was as a brother to you, I understand that Sasaskibe is your soulmate." Byakuya pointed out

"I assure you, that will not blind my judgments, Kuchiki-Taichou." Komamura replied.

Byakuya nodded,  
"Good, I'm glad to hear that, Komamura-taichou."

The whole time both men were calm but their Reiatsu had spiked to the point that it had grounded bot Renji and Choujirou.

"Both of you, please, STOP!" Chouji pleaded, "Komo-san, what are you doing here?"

Komamura finally calmed his reiatsu and ended the reiatsu battle with Byakuya, he walked over to Chouji and kneeled down in front of him,

"Chouji, if there is anything you know we should know, please, tell us."

"Please, Sasaskibe-fukutaichou, I know you're hiding something from us, for Komamura-Taichou's sake, don't force me to force it out of you." Byakuya added

Chouji clawed his head, and begin to sob,  
"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything!"

From the other side of the bars, two muscular arms reached out and embraced him, Komamura's voice whispered softly in his ears, "It's okay…It's okay…Chouji-kun, just take it easy, what do you remember from that day before your transformation, why were you so sad, just tell me."

Chouji stopped shaking, but he begin to cry even harder on Komamura's shoulder,  
"I was walking…..to the pub….a Garganta opened up…..he walked through…reminded me about my parent's death…I didn't forget about them, Komo-san, I never forgot about their murder!"

"That's okay, Chouji-kun, I know you didn't; then what happened?" Komamura cooed.

"He reminded me of my parent's murderer…and then a Garganta reopened, then he disappeared."

"The fucker told you it was Yama-jii, didn't he?" Renji barks in, Choujirou just nodded weakly.

"TEME! *BAM*" Renji cursed and punched the table, causing it to crack.

"And you actually believe him, Sasaskibe-san?" Byakuya asked, ignoring Renji for now (he'll think of a way to make him pay for the table later).

"But my nightmare! It clearly is the Soutaichou! There's just no other explanation!"

Komamura blew out a sigh and turn to walk out of the detention hall,

"Komo-san! Where are you going?" Chouji asked, holding him back

"I'm sorry I didn't spend more time with you Chouji-kun, but I have to talk to the Soutaichou." Komamura replied gently.

"I'll escort you." Byakuya voiced up.

"Me too!" Renji piped up and started walking out with them, but Byakuya stopped him with one hand on his chest,

"You're staying, fukutaichou. As far as we are concerned, Sasaskibe is still a prisoner, and we need someone to keep guard."

"But!" Renji started to protest, but a hard glare from His Taichou shutted him up, "Haaai, Taichou." He replied reluctantly.

**A/N : so that's it, maybe the mystery will unravel the next chapter…..? hope you guys enjoyed it. As gin would say, BAI BAI! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Konban-wa! Gomenesai for the long delay in the update of this fic, just had some others ideas I just had to get out, but FLS is back in action! Here's a longer one as an apology for the long wait. I hope all my readers are still with me. Shoutout to Heaven5Hell and Ginroi Okami, my most avid readers. Aishiteru! Now without any further ado, here's the continuation of Furry Little Secret! R&R Please, Arigatou Gosaimasu! **

After Byakuya left with Komamura, Renji allowed himself to exhale deeply and slumped back into his chair, he picked up his brush and started to dive into his paperwork again. Occasionally, Renji would look over at the captive in his cell to find Choujrou in his petite Kitsune form, curled up into a furry white ball, seemingly asleep. Renji would smile tiredly to himself before diving back into his work. A sudden quiet sob cause Renji to jump slightly, smearing the paper he was working on. He gave an inward groan at the thought of having to rewrite the paper all over again; not that Byakuya wouldn't probably make him start all over again later anyway – his calligraphy hasn't improved much over the years.

Another quiet sob cause Renji to drop his paperwork and walked over to Choujirou,

"Hey, Sasaskibe-san, you okay?"

Sasaskibe raised his head slowly to look into Renji's eyes,  
*Sniff* Sniff* "y-yeah" he answered weakly, "it's just, I've been searching for an answer to my parents' murders for years, and now that I've found it, I can't do anything about it because no one…..no one believes me! No one is willing to help me because the murderer is the Soutaichou!"

Renji gave a heavy sigh,  
"hey, hey….It's not that we don't believe you or that we won't help you; it's just….we can't believe a man like the Soutaichou would do something like that; the man is a lot of things, but he's not a cold-hearted murderer, and most of all he's not a coward! You should know him better than anyone of us, shouldn't you? Beside, who said we're not willing to help you? Byakuya and Komamura-Taichou is heading over there right now to investigate, aren't they?"

Choujirou was about to argue, but he stopped himself; he knows Renji was right; Komo-san had pointed it out too. He sadly nodded,

"Yeah…you're right….ariagatou, Renji-kun."

Renji replied with his famous grin and gave Choujirou a pat on the shoulder. Renji was still trying to comfort Choujirou when Rikichi ran into the building,

"Abarai-Fukutaichou! Emergency! Taichou wants you at the First Squad Barrack, NOW!"

Renji shot up immediately,

"What? What happened?"

"Aizen's gang sir!"

Now that Rikichi mentions it, Renji could feel Gin's and the others of Aizen's gang's Reitasu.

"SHIT! Rikichi, stay here with the prisoner!"

"Hai, Fukutaichou!" When Renji was out the door and well on his way, Rikichi looked back at Choujirou with a wide Kitsune grin causing Chouji to jump.

"Rikichi-kun?"

"Ohaiyo, Chouji-san!" Rikichi's face faded and was replaced by Ichimaru Gin's.

"GIN! YOU!" Choujriou cried, immediately going into a defensive position.

"Oi, oi! Why so hostile Chouji-san?" Gin replied, the Kitsune smile still plastered on his face.

"What are you doing here, Gin." Chouji demanded.

"Why, to break you out of course!" Gin replied matter-of-factly

Chouji narrowed his eyes at Gin,  
"And why would you want to do that?"

Gin just giggled at Chouji,  
"Oh, Chouji-san….to help you get your revenge on your parent's murderer, remember? You haven't forgotten who killed your parents, have you?"

"Of course I haven't!" Chouji snapped, "But why are you helping me? and why is Aizen here in Seireitei!"

"EH?" Gin tilted his head as if confused, "OH! Oh no, no, no….Aizen-sama isn't here, I just made Renji-kun think he is here; I needed him out of here, so that I can get you out, see?"

"And again I ask you why you would do such a thing?" Chouji roared

"Tsk, tsk, tsk….just stop and think for a little, Chouji-san! Haven't I reminded you? We are members of the same clan, your parents were family to me too, by helping you avenge your parents, I'm also avenging my family."

Gin gave Choujirou his infamous kitsune grin when it seems that Chouji was considering his words.  
"Now, let get you out of that cage!"

…**.Over at the First Squad's Barrack…**

Komamura barged into the Soutaichou's living quarter unannounced followed by Byakuya.

"Yamamoto-sama!" Komamura called. It appears that they have barged in, in the middle of the Soutaichou's Tea Ceremony with Unohana-taichou; the two oldest member of the Gotei 13 looked up at them in mild surprise.

"Sorry to disturb you Soutaichou, Unohana-taichou, but we there is an urgent matter at hand –" Byakuya started formally

"Please, tell us about Choujirou's parent's murder, Soutaichou!" Komamura cutted in impatiently, earning a quiet glare from Byakuya.

Unohana-youbo gave the two younger taichous a pleasant look before turning back to Yama-jii,  
"It seems that your guidance is needed, I shall take my leave now, Soutaichou."

Yama-jii nodded, "Mm, it would seem that we would have to continue our Tea Ceremony another time, Unohana-taichou."

Unohana-taichou bowed to the Soutaichou and turns to leave the building. She reached out to give Komamura a pat on the arm and gave Byakuya a motherly smile before leaving, they both bowed to her in response.

"Now, what seems to be so urgent that you would disturb my Tea Ceremony, gentlemen?' Yama-jii demanded

"Our deepest apology, Soutaichou; but this has to do with the Kitsune's attack. You see, he is under the impression that YOU are his parent's murderer." Byakuya replied

"Please tell me that's not true, Yamamoto-sama!" Komamura barked

"Of course it's not true!" Yama-jii roared.

"Then forgive me sir, but I suggest you tell us the whole story." Byakuya stated, with an air of authority.

"And I suggest you be wary of how you speak to me, Kuchiki-taichou." Yama-jii grumbled, his eyes on Byakuya. "And I trust there is new development in the case then, Kuchiki-taichou."

"Hai, Yamamoto-sama," Byakuya replied, "apparently, the traitor Ichimaru Gin had managed to sneak into Seireitei and 'reminded' Sasaskibe of his parent's murder; Gin claims that he was also there at the scene of the crime and that YOU are the murderer."

"We know that Gin is most untrustworthy, but Chouji-kun believes him, and would not be swayed otherwise. In order to do that, we need your side of the story." Komamura added.

The Soutaichou let out a deep sigh and was about to speak when Renji busted through the door.

"SOUTAICHOU, KUCHIKI-TAICHOU! WHERE'S AIZEN?" he roared,

"What on Earth are you talking about, bakka?" Byakuya snapped at him, clearly embarrassed by his fukutaichou's behavior.

"HUH? But….Rikichi told me that you summoned me?" Renji was thoroughly confused.

"Why would I -?" but Byakuya didn't get a chance to finish his scolding

*BOOM!*

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAR*

In seconds a massive Nine-tailed fox appeared, crashing through the roof of the building, and started charging for the Soutaichou.

"KYUUBI KITSUNE?" **((A/N: NOT borrowed from Naruto, the Nine-tailed fox is an ancient Chinese Mythical Beast, much, much older than Naruto)) **all four men cried, their zanpakutou already drawn and ready.

"SHINE, **((A/N : the Kyuubi is saying "Die" in Japanese))**YAMAMOTO GENRYUUSAI SHIGEKUNI!" The Kyuubi roared, thrashing one of it's tails at Yamamoto-sama, who gracefully ducked out of the way just in time. Komamura, Byakuya, and Renji was in shock,

"Sasaskibe! SASASKIBE'S A KYUUBI?" they cried in unison.

"You mean, you never knew, Komamura-taichou?" Renji asked, astounded.

"Of course he does not! Sasaskibe himself does not know his true prowess!" Yama-jii exclaimed

"Dammit Renji, this is why you don't leave your post!" Byakuya scolded Renji.

"You can punish him later, WHAT DO WE DO NOW, YAMA-JII?" Komamura howled

"We have no other options; cut him down – spare his life only if you can." Yama-jii instructed. The whole time they had been hollering at each other, they had been jumping around trying to dodge Kyuubi Sasaskibe's attacks.

"Kyuu-kai,Ugate, Kyuubi Gonryoumaru!" **((A/N: Sasaskibe's Zanpakutou, I just added 9 to everything, literally, Pierce 9x, Nine-tail Gonryoumaru))** Nine Reiryouku Rapier formed, one above each of Kyuubi Sasaskibe's tails, and shot out at the four shinigamis.

Byakuya used shunpo to step out of the way of a rapier flying at him before dropping his Zanpakutou, "Bankai….Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The wall of blades appears and evaporated into ten of thousands sakura petal flying at Sasaskibe, but the Kyuubi simply blew out a blast of violent wind and blew the petals away, until they precipitated into nothing, shocking Byakuya, so that he didn't even have time to dodge the fireball that the Kyuubi hurls at him. Seeing this, Renji launched into action,

"Hoeru, Zabimaru!" the blade extended and was able to block the fireball from hitting Byakuya. Renji jumped in between Byakuya and the Kyuubi and readied his sword, "Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru!" the zanpakutou immediately turns into a giant serpent attached to Renji by a fur cowl draped around his shoulder. Renji thrusted his Zanpakutou at the Kyuubi, "Hikotsu Taihou!" sending a red blast at Sasaskibe, but the Kyuubi just countered with a fireball, sending them both flying back at the impact of the explosion that followed,

Komamura felt that it was his turn to launch into action, "Bankai, Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!" a giant coat of armor appeared and launched itself at the Kyuubi form of Sasaskibe, wrapping his arms around the giant Kitsune, succeeding in holding it in a chokehold. The Kitsune wrapped four of his tales around Komamura's waist and threw him back.

"Get out of my way, all of you, the only one I'm coming for is Yamamoto!" the Kyuubi roared, charging for the Soutaichou yet again.

"My deepest apology, Choujrou-kun, but you know we can't let that happen!" Komamura launched himself at Choujirou again, but another tail shot out and threw him into one of the remaining wall but Byakuya and Renji used shunpo to dodge over the Komamura and stopped him from slamming into the wall just in time.

"Komamura, Renji…I have a plan, follow my lead!" Byakuya used shunpo to appear right in front of Kyuubi Sasaskibe, "Goukei, Senbonzakura kageyoshi." The sakura petals that is Byakuya's blade condensed into an orb that absorbed the Kyuubi, usually this would be enough to devour an enemy but it only managed to cut Kyuubi severly and send him flying back.

"Higa Zekkou!" Renji cried wrapping Hihio Zabimaru around Sasakibe constricting him.

Komamura and Tenken came in dealing a heavy blow to the Kitsune's chest before Renji's Hihio Zabimaru self-destruct. Kyuubi Sasaskibe was knocked unconscious and fell to the ground. The three Shinigami surrounded him, ready to take him into custody, when the Kitsune opened one of his eyes and smiled up at them,

"Gotcha! Aaaahou!" he opened his mouth and brought forth a massive fireball knocking all of them back.

"ENOUGH!" Yamamoto-Soutaichou's voice boomed, finally. "Sasaskibe, stop playing with them, if you really want to kill me, come!"

"Gladly!" Kitsune Sasaskibe howled and flew at Yamamoto, but the Soutaichou used Shunpo and flew up into mid-air.

"Grrr, stop running away, Ojii!" Sasaskibe growled and launched himself at Yamamoto again.

"hmph, I do not run away, you are just too weak to attack me, BOY!" Yama-jii jeered, evading Sasakibe's attack yet again.

"GRRR, enough talk, let's finish this!" Sasaskibe roared launching himself at the Soutaichou yet again.

"Mmm, let's put an end to this nonsense, _Bansho Issai Kaijin to nase, _RYUUJIN JAKKA!" Yama-jii released his shikai, causing all things within a mile circumference to break and fly a few miles back, including Kyuubi Sasaskibe, "JOUKAKU ENJOU!" the Soutaichou commanded, and wall of flame erupted and trapped Sasaskibe inside. An opening seems to open up in the wall of flame, allowing Yama-jii to step into the dome. All fell silent, save the roaring of Ryuujin Jakka's flame, for a while, and when the flame died down, Yama-jii was left huffing and puffing and a small, snow-white kitsune was seen falling to the ground.

Due to the extremity of his Kyuubi reiatsu, Choujirou had turned back into the form of his twelve-year-old self. Komamura saw Choujirou fell from the ground and shunpo-ed over to catch him before he hit the ground. Byakuya and Renji shunpo-ed over to Yama-jii to support him when he had shunpo-ed back to the ground.

"What the hell do we do now, Soutaichou?" Renji asked

Yama-jii blew out a heavy sigh, "For now, bring him to Unohana-taichou; you three get medical attention, too."

"Hai, Soutaichou!" came the reply

"But what about you Yamamoto-sama, are you sure you shouldn't let Unohana-taichou have a look at your injuries?" Komamura offered, but Yama-jii just waved him off

"I just need to rest, a night in bed will be enough."

Komamura looked down at the 12-year old that is Sasaskibe Choujirou in his arms. "Chouji-kun…"

"Sumimassen, Komamura-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou, it appears I will have to answer your question when Sasaskibe comes to consciousness again." Yama-jii sighed,

"Hai, Soutaichou – of course, he is the one that needs to hear the full story."

"CRAP, GIN!" Renji cried all of a sudden, "Soutaichou, Taichou, Aizen might not be here but Gin is…at least he was….his reiatsu disappeared when Sasaskibe-san charged at us, he could still be around!"

"Mm, and I'm willing to bet Sasaskibe turning back into his Kyuubi form is his doing." Byakuya agreed.

"Alright, Komamura-taichou, Taichou, you two get Sasaskibe checked out, I'll go hunt down Gin."

"Mm, good idea, but fukutaichou,"

"Eh?"

"Next time, consider who you're talking to before giving them orders." Byakuya scolded.

"Uhh…Hai…Sumimassen, Taichou." Renji apologized, but lean in and whispers with a smirk so that only Byakuya could hear, "though…It's not really the first time I take charge, is it?" with that he shunpo-ed away, leaving Byakuya with a hint of a blush. Komamura couldn't help but smile at the two,

"The kid really likes you, doesn't he, Bya-kun?" Komamura teased

Byakuya clears his throat and try to fight back his blush, "that's not really relevant now, is it, Komamura-taichou? Let's go."

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! I promise the mystery of Sasaskibe's parent's "murder" will be revealed next chapter. I hope you guys appreciate the longer chapter. And now that you've read, leave me your reviews please! **

**A/A/N: Dear ThunderWolf, I will try to write Unohana into the story more, but I'm only capable of writing her in small doses. I will try to illustrate her relationship with the rest of Taichous, especially Komamura as best I can, please continue to support. Arigatou! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : OHAIYO! I'm BAAAAAAACK! Gomenesai for the uber long wait, hope I still have my loyal readers, Those of you who are still students, especially College/University Student should understand, I've been bombarded w/ schoolwork the last three months, I shouldn't even be writing yet, with Final (exam) week coming up, but I miss writing these fanfics, so here I am again. OMG I'm rambling, so now, w/o any further ado, here's Chapter 13! (Naruto palm to fist) YOSH! **

Komamura held Choujirou tight in his arms as he shunpo-ed and barged into the 4th squad's barrack howling for "Unohana-Taichouuuu!" Komamura was still running when Hanatorou appeared at the end of the hallway. Komamura screeched to a halt but did not stop in time and knocked poor Hana back a good five feet.

"Gomen ne, Hana-chan, but I need to see Unohana-Taichou now! Choujirou is in trouble!"

Hana stumbled on his feet and dusted himself off before giving a nervous smile,  
"It's okay, Komamura-Taichou, I'll go fetch the Taichou right away."

Hanatorou turned to leave and walked right into Unohana-Taichou, who had appeared behind him. "NYAA! S-Sumimesai Taichou! I didn't mean to-"

"I know, Hanatorou-kun, are you ok?" Unohana answered giving him a warm smile.

"H-hai, Taichou, Arigatou. I-I'll go back to my work now, Komamura-Taichou need to see you." Hana replied, just then Third Seat Ieumura poked his head out from the ER,

"Hanatorou! Quit fucking around and get your ass in here!"

"H-Hai! Ieumura-san, coming!" Hana replied and stumbled down the hallway, tripping on his own feet and falling yet again.

Ieumura poked his head out again,  
"Good Kami! Hurry up you little rat!"

"H-Hai, sumimasen Ieumura-san, I'm coming." Hana stuttered and disappeared into the ER

"It seems I would have to have a talk to Ieumura-san about his choice of language, later" Unohana said out loud to herself,

Komamura thought Renji and Ikakku was fortunate they were not in Unohana Tachou's squad.

Unohana turned to Komamura with her infamous deadly pleasant smile  
"I understand you have an emergency, but please keep your voice down in the infirmary, Komamura-Taichou, and be more careful of your surrounding the next time, ne?"

Komamura felt his fur standing on end and bowed low to Unohana,  
"Sumimasen Unohana-Youbo, it will not happen again."

The smile was still on Unohana Taichou's face,  
"Mhm, please see that it does not. Now, you can take Sasaskibe-Fukutaichou to room 7, I will send someone right in for you."

Komamura was about to ask how Unohana-Taichou knew what he came for, but thought he already knew the answer, so he just bowed,  
"Hai, Arigatou Gosaimasu, Unohana-Youbo."

A few minute later, it was Hanatorou that was sent in to attend to Sasaskibe. Hana started with the basic check-ups and started the treatment on Sasaskibe. Komamura was impressed at how Hana completely change from a meek, clumsy boy to a serious, experienced professional when he is tending to a patient. Choujirou came to consciousness in the middle of treatment and looked up at Hana and Komamura and then around the room with confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked innocently,

Hanatorou gave him a pleasant smile, "Konichiwa Sasaskibe-san, you're at the infirmary and I'm healing you, it'll just take a little longer, ne?"

Choujirou smiled and nodded,  
"Okay, Hana-chan. Arigatou."

Hana smiled and continued the healing. After a while, Choujirou became restless, and a little nervous when Hana pulled a sterile needle out of his Healer's kit.

"Are we done yet? What are you doing?"

"Gomenesai,We're almost done Sasakibe-san, but I'll have to extract some blood from you for Taichou to examine." Hana replied, apologetically

"Dooshite, why?" Chouji pouted

"It will help Unohana-youbo figure out what Gin put in you so that she can take it out, is that alright, Chouji-kun?" Komamura answered for Hanatorou.

"Will it hurt?" Chouji asked

"Gomen ne, it would sting a little." Hana answered

"I don't want it to hurt." Chouji whimpered.

"It won't hurt much if you stay still, and I'll be holding you tight the whole time, okay Chouji-kun?" Komamura cooed

Chouji looked at Hana who smiled pleasantly at him and then to Komamura who gave him a comforting smile, and then at the needle in Hana's hand and bury his head in Komamura's chest.

" youhmphhmhmm" he whined, his voice muffled by Komamura's chest.

"What was that, Chouji-kun?" Komamura asked, looking down at him. Chouji lifted his head

"You try it first." He pouted.

It took Komamura a few seconds to realize Chouji wanted Hana to poke him first to make sure it really wouldn't hurt. Hana also gave a nervous chuckle.

"if it's not too troublesome, would you try the needle on me first to reassure Chouji-kun, Hanatorou-kun?"

"Uhm, Hai, Komamura-taichou, I would have to change the needle afterwards, but it's no trouble at all." Hana answered.

"Mmm." Komamura extended a giant arm out for Hana, who jumped back a little on reflex, and proceeded to draw a tube of blood from Komamura, who didn't even wince.

After the blood was drawn, Komamura looked down at Chouji with a soft smile,  
"See Chouji-kun, it doesn't even hurt."

Chouji was still pouting but slowly nodded his head,  
"Okaaaay."

Hana smiled at the pair, "Hai, now please excuse me as I fetch another needle." He bowed and turn to leave.

Chouji looked up at Komamura with questioning eyes,  
"Komo-san, why are you so nice to me?"

Komamura smiled down pleasantly at Chouji and held him a little tighter,  
"Because I care a lot about you, Chouji-kun."

"Do you think I love and care for you that much?" Chouji continued asking

"I hope so, Chouji-kun, but I do believe so." Komo answered softly.

Chouji expression suddenly dropped,  
"I don't remember much, but I did a really bad thing, didn't I komo-san?"

Komamura sighed and shook his head,  
"No, don't think about it anymore, it's all over now, Chouji-kun."

Chouji smiled and bury his head in Komamura's chest again,  
"Arigatou, Komo-san, Aishiteru."

Komamura didn't answer, and just held Choujirou tight. He knows Chouji was still Chouji, no matter his size, but he still felt uncomfortable saying I love you to a physically 12-year old.

"All done!" Hanatorou's voice announced suddenly, causing Komamura and Sasaskibe to jump in surprise, alarming Hana who stumbled and fell back in alarm.

"Hanatorou! Don't do that!" Komamura scolded

Hana stumbled to his feet and fervently bowed his head in apology, on the verge of tears  
"Gomenessai, Komamura Taichou, Gomenessai Sasaskibe Soutaichou, Gomenesai!"

Komamura blew out a sigh,  
"It's ok Hana, but next time, announce your arrival when you come in."

"Hai, Gomessai Komamura Taichou, but you two were talking so intimately I did not want to disrupt your conversation with my arrival." Hana apologized, still koutou-ing fervently.

"It's ok, are you done drawing Choujirou's blood?"

"Hai, Komamura taichou." Hana answered

"Mew? But I didn't even feel a thing?" Chouji mewed.

Komamura smiled down at him,  
"See, Chouji? I told you it wouldn't hurt."

"How are you doing, Fukutaichou?" Yamamoto-sama's voice rang up as he appeared behind Hanatorou.

"Soutaichou!" Hana and Komamura jumped.

"Murderer!" Choujirou cried, and before Komamura could hold him back, he had sprang himself at Yamamoto-sama, who simply raised a hand and caught him the head.

"I would advise you to calm down Fukutaichou, you are not well." Yama-jii commanded curtly and gently set the petite kitsune down again. "Whether or not I am indeed your parent's murderer will become clear to you soon."

"My, My, My, frisky little thing aren't you, such a shame the Soutaichou wouldn't let me tinkle with you." Entered Mayuri, eyeing Sasaskibe and licking his lips.

"Mayuri!" Komamura barked and jumped up, hand on his Zanpakutou preparing to defend Choujirou if he had to. "What are you doing here?"

"Back down, Shichi-ban buntai Taichou, Mayuri-Taichou came with me, and I have his word that he will not touch but a hair on MY Fukutaichou's head." The words "My Fukutaichou" was emphasized, and at this Yama-jii glared at Mayuri, who scowled and rolled his eyes.

"I-I'll leave you to talk, Soutaichou, jaa maata, Soutaichou, Komamura Taichou, Mayuri-Taichou, Sasakibe fukutaichou." Hanatorou stuttered, koutou-ing fervently before quickly leaving the room.

Mayuri turned his head to watch Hanatorou scampering out of the room and smirked,  
"Are you sure his name isn't Usagi(A/N: Rabbit; one thing a rabbit represent in Asian culture is meekness/cowardice and clumsiness; Mayuri is basically calling poor Hana a useless coward)

"But turn your head and a Usagi could leave you on your back. Please don't speak ill of my subordinate, Mayuri-Taichou"." Entered Unohana-taichou with her infamous sweet yet deadly smile directed at Mayuri, who merely glared at her. (A/N: Rabbits also symbolize luck, swiftness, and productivity, Unohana is basically telling Mayuri "mess with Hana and he'll wipe the floor with you") "

"Usagi are kawaii!" Chouji smiled innocently, apparently (note – apparently) not noticing the sparks shooting out from Mayuri and Unohana's eyes.

Unohana-taichou turned to Komamura and Choujirou and gave them her genuine sweet, kind smile,  
"Hai, soo desu, yes they are, Choujirou-kun. "

"What business do you have here, Mayuri, surely you're not just visiting my chouji-kun." Komamura growled.

"'My Chouji-kun?' My, My, possessive aren't we. W—" Mayuri started

"Juu-Ni-chi ban buntai Taichou came here on my command, Shichi-ban Taichou, he will help me prove to Sasaskibe Fukutaichou that I am indeed not his parent's murderer." The Soutaichou interrupted.

"Doo yatte, but how, Yamamoto-sama?" Komamura asked.

Mayuri's face litted up at the question,  
"Allow me to answer that; when all this kitsune trouble first started, the Soutaichou had ordered the R&D department to create a Mind Reader Machine, or as we affectionately call it the MRM. The MRM when attached to a subject, absorbs their brain wave pattern and bring up images of what the subject is thinking, fantasizing, or even what he does or does not remember."

"Mhm," Yama-jii grunted in agreement, "the tongue may speak falsely, but the memories do not lie."

"What do you mean 'does or does not remember?' If a person can't remember something, doesn't that mean that it's not in their memory? And I mean no disrespect Yamamoto-sama, but you say that memories don't lie, but if you're not Sasaskibe's parent's murderer, isn't his memory lying to him?" Komamura questioned

"Perhaps I need to speak more clearly for your boorish brain to comprehend," Mayuri replied rudely, "there are two layers to the part of the brain which stores the memories, that is; Conscious and Subconscious memory. The brain automatically store images of everything you experience in your lifetime, these are all stored in your subconscious memory, the subconscious memory then share the most vivid images, and the things you want to remember with your conscious memory, and keep the abstract images and things you want to suppress in the subconscious memory file, do you get it now?"

"Are you planning to use the Soutaichou and Sasaskibe Fukutaichou as test subject for this new device of yours then?" Unohana-Taichou questioned.

"Hai, soo desu, that is the idea." Mayuri replied.

"I have to say, that is ingenius, Mayuri-Taichou, that is if you don't plan to abuse the technology for your own pleasure. But of course a Shinigami of your position would do no such thing, ne?" Unohana said, with the her icy pleasant smile, with the full knowledge that Mayuri could take advantage of this opportunity to do more "research" about the kitsune form of Sasaskibe, and understanding that Mayuri would consider it a warning from her.

Mayuri shot her a dirty look before turning to leave with a huff, "So that's the plan, whenever you're done with the kitsune, please send him my way, for now I shall start analyzing the Soutaichou's memory; with his age and wisdom, I'm sure even you would understand how long it would take to track down a specific memory from over a hundred years ago."

"Do not talk about me as if I am not present in the room, Juu-Ni-chi ban Bantai Taichou." Yama-jii grunted without so much as looking at Mayuri. The Mad Scientist merely scowled at everyone in the room and walked out with a huff. After Mayuri had made his leave, the Soutaichou also stood up,

"I look forward to your full recovery, Fukutaichou, I shall retire to my living quarters for now. Unohana-Taichou, inform me immediately, once Sasaskibe had made his full recovery."

"Hai, Wakarimasu, understood, Soutaichou." Unohana replied with a bow.

"Ma-te! Hold on! I'm coming with you, let's get this over with o—" Choujirou exclaimed and shot up from Komamura's lap, only to collapse in pain again.

"Be patient, Chouji-kun, we're almost there, but first you need to rest or you won't have the energy to endure Mayuri's experiments." Komamura comforted

"Komamura-taichou is right, choujirou-kun, you need your rest." Unohana agreed

"BUT—" Chouji started to protest, but changed his mind quickly, and reluctantly sank back into Komamura's arms again when Unohana gave him the deadly smile. "Okaaay"

**A/N: Hope the long chapter made up for the time lost, I know I promised the mystery of Sasaskibe's parent's murder would be revealed in this chapter, but I'm sorry it'll have to wait until next chapter. I PROMISE it would be revealed next chapter. Hope I still have my readers. Thank you for all the "Favorites" but I would really appreciate your reviews. R&R Please, and I Promise the next chapter will be up very very soon. One last note, Hana-chan is so Kawwwaiiii! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N :Konban-wa! Sorry it has been soooo long since I updated, I hope I still miraculously have my avid readers. Between writer's block, other fanfic ideas, and a broken computer, Chapter 14 is finally here! Since it's been so long, I think it's fair to have a recap, so here it is**

Recap: Soi-Fon and the entourage of Fukutaichous discovered Sasaskibe's secret, he's a kitsune, while hanging out at a local pub. The captain and lieutenants are in for an even bigger surprise when they discovered the true nature of Komamura and Sasaskibe's relationship and everyone but a few of the captains seems to know. The relationship was agreed to be kept a secret, and encouraged more lieutenants to open up about their homosexuality. Words got out, reluctantly, and soon all but Mayuri knows of Sasaskibe and Komamura, and Sasaskibe's Furry Little Secret. Things were going well, until the "memory" of his parent's death came back to haunt Sasaskibe, and he's convinced Yamamoto Soutaichou is the murderer. Things escalated with some influence from Ichimaru Gin, and resulted in Sasaskibe showing his true form and attacked the Soutaichou. To get to the bottom of this, the Soutaichou had to relunctantly bring in the help of Mayuri, which had came up with a Memory Reader Machine to show Sasaskibe exactly what happened the night of his parent's death.

**And now the continuation of Furry Little Secret.**

"download memory file" Mayuri instructed his lab team

"Memory downloaded." Akon informed

"Ready subjects." Mayuri further instructed

Nemu and Akon applied the wires of the MRM to Sasaskibe and the Soutaichou.

"Ready the memory." Mayuri further instructed

"Memory ready to launch." Akon replied

"Splendid, now…let's go back 200 years ago, shall we?" Mayuri chirped the maniacal smirk plastered on his face.

**200 years ago, Yama-jii's memory **

A dark and stormy night, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni and his fukutaichou, Sasaskibe Shouji and an unnaturally beautiful woman, Mai ran into a small village where they came face to face with another couple. The man had an eerie resemblance to Ichimaru Gin.

"Ichimaru Ken, Ichimaru Nagi, for the act of adultery and treason, you are hereby sentenced to death by the warrant of Central 64 chambers. Surrender your Zanpakuto now!" Yamamoto charged

"Adultery? Treason? What harsh accusations!" Ichimaru replied, with Gin's kitsune grin. "Nagi and I were both single, how is that adultery? We resigned from the Gotei 13 to live a quite life out here, how is that Treason?"

"Hmph! I hardly call affiliating with demons and slaughtering your teammates and the guards to escape Seireitei resigning, and adultery is just the nice way of saying, 'sleeping with the enemy!" Sasaskibe replied.

"Hah! Since when is that a crime? What justice is there if a man is a criminal for mating with the one he loves?" Nagi bawked.

"Hai, aren't you being hypocritical Shouji? You yourself is married to a Kitsune, are you not, Brother-in-law?"

"Enough!" Yamamoto exclaimed, "Central 64 will determine your guilt, if you are innocent, you will cooperate!"

"My apology Soutaichou, but that won't happen, we both know those idiots at Central 64 won't listen to reason!" Ichimaru Ken replied.

"Then I'm afraid we have no other choice!" Yamamoto and his fukutaichou launched at the criminals, but right then four kitsune jumped out of the bushes and binded him in a pyramid barrier.

Sasaskibe Shouji drew his Zanpakutou,  
"just sit back and preserve your energy, Soutaichou, you don't need to dirty your hands with the like of these filth."

Shouji and his partner nodded to each other and launched into battle with Ichimaru Ken and his partner. After exchanging blows for blows, they both get knocked back.

"perrrrfect" Ichimaru Ken purred, and lashed out his Zanpakutou, "Shinme to Shouji, Shizuken!" ((Shoot Shouji, Sacred Sabre)) the blade shot out and bulleted for Shouji,

"Shouji, watch out!" Mai cried and jumped in front of him. At that moment, Nagi shunpo behind her and stabbed her in the back.

"MAI!" Shouji cried and launched at Nagi with his shikai

"Senshi, Koushoumaru!" a single beam shot out and splitted into two, shooting at Ichimaru, who was knocked down, but Nagi managed to dodge it and flash stepped behind Shouji and struck him down. As Shouji fell he shot out his shikai attack once more and managed to pierce Nagi through the heart.

"Sumimazen, Soutaichou, Mai, I've failed you both, Sayonara." Shouji gasped before he fell dead.

Right then thunder boomed and a lightning struck the barrier, as Yamamoto roared out of rage and sorrow for his fallen comrade, breaking the barrier.

"Banshou Issai Kaijin to Nasse, Ryujin Jakka!" he cried, releasing his shikai. A tornado of flame bursted into life and exploded, destroying all within 100 feet of its circumference.

**Meanwhile, back in reality **

RED ALERT! RED ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ALL PERSONEL BE READY FOR BATTLE!

A Garganta opened up and Aizen and Tousen stepped through.

"The sound of Chaos, Atrocious!" Tousen huffed in disgust

"Hai, all these commotions just because of us, isn't it wonderful?" Gin, seated on top of the nearest roof chirped in excitement seeing the chaos. "it's a shame that you missed Sasaskibe-san's tyrade in his true form though."

"Yes, quite a shame," Aizen smirked, "what are they doing now, Gin?"

"Yamamoto and Sasaskibe is in the R&D laboratory, no doubt getting tested by Mayuri and trying to get to the bottom of Sasaskibe's parent's 'murder.'

"Good, that buy us time to dishevel Seireitei even more." Aizen gave a sastisfied smirk.

"Tousen, wouldn't you like to pay a certain old friend a visit?"

"On my way Aizen-sama!" Tousen replied and shunpo off.

"Gin, don't have too much fun." Aizen smirked

Gin gave him a wide Kitsune grin, and shunpo off.

**A/N : I might have went rusty, but I hope it's still entertaining. Give me your comments and critique please, thank you very much. And look out for the next chapter, coming soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Konban-wa! Not much to say this time, I still don't own Bleach, but no reason not to enjoy! **

**Chapter 15**

As Mayuri and his team readied Choujirou and Yama-jii for cool down, to get them out of the machine and wake them up, a loud explosion was heard outside that shook the whole building.

"Imbeciles!" Mayuri cried, "Did I not tell them to keep it down and stand clear of our barrack while we're doing an experiment!"

Ignoring the uneasiness he felt that Mayuri is seeing this as a mere experiment, Komamura started for the exit, "I'll go check it out."

Right then, two guards rushed in and ran smack into him,

"S-Sumimazen Komamura Taichou!" they cried and koutou.

"Mhm, never mind that" Komamura replied, "what's going on?"

"Aizen's gang, sir! They've penetrated Seireitei!" the guards replied.

Komamura ordered them to stand guard as he rushed outside. He caught Tousen giving him a malicious grin and uses shunpo to disappear, and gave chase, cornering Tousen on a roof.

"Tousen, do you return to submit your peace or wreak more havoc?" Komamura barked, Zanpakuto ready for battle.

"I return to help Aizen-sama restore peace and Justice to the corruption of Soul Society, Saijin; though I doubt my sense of peace and justice agrees with yours." Tousen responded cooly.

"Is this what you call peace? Listen to the chaos, Tousen! The fighting, the bloodshed, is this your peace?"

"There could be no peace without war; sacrifices are inevitable for the cause of peace and justice."

"What justice is there in corrupting an innocent mind? Is it justice to turn one against his own Master? Against his friends? Is it justice to raise arms against your most beloved who you vowed to protect with your life?"

"You charge Aizen-sama of corrupting your friends' minds, I simply see it as granting them a new light, another perspective-"

"Using pretty words to coat it, doesn't justify a lie. Deceit and Dishonesty, is this your sense of Justice, Tousen?" Komamura growled, emotions building up in his eyes.

"You don't know if it's a lie." Tousen replied, keeping his composure, "I can see it in you, Saijin; even now you still have your doubt of Yamamoto's innocence, you try to convince Sasaskibe that what he see is not true, but you're trying harder to convince yourself, because you know Yamamoto, you know he is one that wouldn't hesitate cutting down his own men to protect his honor."

Komamura tightened the grip on his hilt, and roared  
"Do not talk as if you know what I'm thinking, Koname! And do not speak as if you know Yamamoto-sama at all! Until Mayuri is done recording their memories, you are as blinded as I am of the Truth."

"I don't need the Truth, Saijin, I have my Truth. My Truth is that Seireitei is to be taken down for taking away the one true beauty in my life!" Tousen raised his voice.

"If that is your Truth, you are really blind to Justice!" Komamura barked

"The Truth is defined by the Victor, Saijin, are you confident enough in your Truth to raise your blade to protect it? I know I am!"

"Are you challenging me then?" Komamura inquired, raising his Zanpakutou

"haven't I been doing that since our conversation?" Tousen replied and unsheathed his blade.

"If it is a challenge you want, you got it, Koname!" Komamura howled and lauched forward.

Tousen was slightly taken aback and flinched at Komamura's use of his family name; since they knew each other Saijin had never used such cold formality with him. It was a while before he swallowed and whispered,  
"You used my surname….you've never addressed me so unfamiliarly before."

"Because I don't know you anymore!" Komamura choked, "The Tousen I know does not perverse the truth to his own will to justify his evil. The Tousen I know doesn't throw away his honor and virtues for petty vengeance!"

"Then you never knew me at all!" Tousen howled and lunged forward to attack.

**Meanwhile, a distance away**

Kira was patrolling with Shuuhei when the familiar sense of Gin's reiatsu struck him. Alarmed, Kira ran toward it, with Shuuhei at his heel, to a clearing where Gin's reiastu radiated. Renji was already there and facing off with Gin when they got there.

"Abarai-kun, Taichou!" Kira cried and rush toward them, but Shuuhei held him back

"Tomeru, don't come closer Kira!" Renji cried causing Kira to stop in his track. "I understand your desire to confront Gin, but I have been given official order to detain him."

"Ohaiyooo Kira-kun!" Gin greeted enthusiastically, the usual kitsune grin plastered on his face. "Came to join the fun?"

"Tch, we don't need to gang up on you 3 to 1, Gin, I can take care of you on my own!" Renji growled

"My, My, a bit over-confident aren't we Abarai Fukutaichou? Gin Giggled, and launched at Renji in lightning speed and was about to drive his Zanpakutou into his heart when he suddenly jumped back.

Realizing what Gin was about to do, Kira cried out  
"Renji! Move out of the way!"

"Ikirose, Shinzo!" Gin chanted, and in a flash, his blade had extended and flew at Renji in a flash.

Renji realized too late that the blade was going for his heart and ducked out at the last minute, taking a nasty gash across the chest, but otherwise, fortunately, unharmed.

"Hoeru, Zabimaru!" Renji cried as he rolled out of the way of the blade, his own blade extended and launched for Ichimaru, but Gin managed to shunpo out of the way just in time.

"Ikirose!" Gin repeated and the blade flew for Renji's shoulder.

"Hoeru, Zabimaru!" Renji repeated, swinging his blade in front of him, the blade extended and looped around his body, protectively, deflecting Shinzo's blow. Renji quickly spun around and sent Zabimaru flying at Gin again, but again Gin managed to duck out of the way just in time.

"Oh no, not this time you don't!" Renji smirked and with a flick of his wrist, Zabimaru continued to extend and looped itself around Gin, tightening around him, Gin chuckled and shook his head

"Oh Abarai-kun, still as over-confident and short-sighted as ever." Gin smacked his toungue, and summoned a blast of Reiatsu that blew Zabimaru to pieces. Renji gave a smirk,

"You're the over-confident one this time, Gin." He replied, "Higa Zekko!" the broken shards that was Zabimaru glowed and flew at Gin, stabbing and cutting him multiple times. Gin took all the hit and begun to fall to the ground. When Zabimaru has retracted to its hilt, Renji pointed it at Gin and cried, "BAN-KAI!"

Immediately, Zabimaru glowed and extended into a massive snake skeleton that was Hihio Zabimaru and attached itself to Renji as a cowl around his shoulders. Renji swung the massive Hihio Zabimaru at Gin and cried, "Hikotsu taihou!" Hihio's mouth gaped open and readied a red beam at Gin, but right then Kira appeared in front of it and in an ominous voice chanted

"Omote o agero, Wabisuke." And tapped Hihio Zabimaru's head, causing it to fall to the ground with an explosive force.

"KIRA!" Shuuhei and Renji cried in unison, "What the hell?"

Kira bowed his head, "Sumimazen Renji-kun, I can't let you take Ichimaru Gin's life."

"Get out of the way Kira, I was given direct order to detain Ichimaru!" Renji barked.

"Detain him, not kill him, don't you think you've beaten him down enough?" Kira inquired

"You know damn well Renji isn't strong enough to take Gin down that easily." Shuuhei spoke up, "I understand you still want to protect your precious captain, Izuru, but this is protecting a criminal."

"Hisagi is right, Izuru…there's no need to protect me." Gin appeared behind Renji, visibly wounded but the kitsune grin still plastered on his face. He raised his blade and aimed it at the three,

"Ichirose, Shizo!"

TBC

**A/N: Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please give me your feedbacks. To my wonderful avid readers, Including GinroiOkami, I hope I gain you back soon as I update more. Arigatou Gozaimasu! I'll be back! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Tousen launched at Komamura and brought his blade down over his head and clashed blades with Komamura who raised his blade to block the blow. Komamura's other arm flew up from behind and delivered a blow to Tousen's gut, knocking him back. Tousen flew back a few feet before using shunpo and appears behind Komamura, hacking at him again, but Komamura arm swung out and blocked the blow with his gauntlet as he swings his blade across Tousen. Tousen ducked out of the way and duck under Komamura's arms, slashing him on the side. As Komamura fell to the ground, he rushed in aiming his blade at Komamura's heart, but Komamura mananged to grab him and threw him toward the ground. Komamura dived down aiming his blade at Tousen's gut, but as he closed in, Tousen picked up a handful of dust and threw it into his eyes. While Komamura was blinded, Tousen's shot him a kick to the gut and threw him back. He vaulted himself up into the air and spiraled down on Komamura again with his blade. Komamura threw up a fist and launched him into the air again, vaulting himself up he shot up to Tousen and managed to drive his blade into the side of his stomach. They continued trading blows for blows, sending sparks flying from their blade and creating a whirlwind underneath themselves. Tousen flew in at Komamura his blade pointing between Komamura's eyes, Komamura managed to clap his paws together to stop the blade as it was inches away from his face. Tousen's leg flew out from under him and landed a hard blow to Komamura's gut again sending him back. Tousen raised his Zanpakutou and sliced the air,

"Nake, Suzumishi" as soon as the words left his mouth, his Zanpakutou gave out a deafening screech, grounding Komamamura. "Suzumish Nishiki; Benihikou!" Tousen cried and slashed the air with his blade again, a myriad of a hundred spirit blades formed and rained down on Komamura .

"Todoroke" Komamura panted and raised his hand up to shield his body, a massive armored arm formed and deflected all the spirit blades. Komamura launched himself into the air and lashed out, the giant blade of Tenken swinging at Tousen, cutting him across the chest. Komamura raised Tenken's arm and was about to deliver the final blow when Tousen used Shunpo to appear behind him.

"Bankai" Tousen panted.

**Meanwhile**

"Ikirose, Shinzo!" Gin commanded and his blade extended and shot toward Kira and Renji, but a flash appeared in front of them and Gin's blade crashed into another Zanpakutou; Gonryoumaru.

"quit playing around with these boys, Ichimaru, I'm your opponent!" a snow-white werefox that was Choujirou barked at Gin.

"Sasaskibe-san!" Renji, Kira and Shuuhei cried in unison.

Choujirou leaned his head back and gave them a friendly kitsune smile,  
"Ohayo! I hope you don't mind leaving Ichimaru to me, Renji-kun? " Choujirou straightened up and gave Gin a dead-serious glare, "I have personal business to take care of with him."

**A while ago**

The R&D staff had unplugged Sasaskibe and the Soutaichou and they were starting to wake up.

"ICHIMARU!" Choujirou cried as he bolted awake.

"I apologize for not telling you sooner about your parent's sacrifice, Sasaskibe Fukutaichou, I did not expect this day to come." Yama-jii sighed as he sat up.

"But, why didn't you tell me sooner, Soutaichou?" Sasaskibe demanded.

"I took you both in and raised you as comrades; I did not want to let you know you were enemies." Yama-jii sighed, "I foolishly thought that you would never know if I kept it from you."

"But why didn't you tell me after it turned out that he was working under Aizen the whole time?"

"I thought the secret would die a secret when he's gone, and I believed – I still believe that there is more good in Gin than he had shown. I deeply apologize for putting you through this misery because of my lapse of judgement and secrecy." Yama-jii stood and was about to bow to Sasaskbe, but he hopped off the bed and supported him up.

"Mate Taichou, please don't Koutou to me, I can't bear the burden."

"Do you not accept this senile old man's apology then?"

"I do, Soutaichou, though there is nothing to forgive. You were trying to protect me, and Ichimaru. I don't know why you give him such faith, but I will respect your beliefs."

"The Soutaichou's faith in the Ichimaru kid is not blind," Mayuri intervened, coming over from his desk. "Kyouraku and Ukitake found evidence that Aizen helped Ichimaru Ken and his secret wife elopes; we believe he blackmailed them into cooperating with him in providing the subjects for his early Hollow research."

"And their son willingly helped him, I don't see how—" Sasaskibe queried

"Aizen was the one credited with hunting them down and leading the Soutaichou to them." Mayuri continued as if Sasaskibe haven't intervened. "We believe at a certain point, they left the operation to settle down to a quiet life and raise their family, but Aizen wanted to make sure they wouldn't talk, and borrowed the Soutaichou's hands to eliminate them."

Yama-jii lowered his head and sighed in disappointment,  
"Ichimaru Ken, a Youkai himself, eloped with a prisoner of war, a Youkai, and a Nagi at that, which was seen as an especially heinous affair…..if I wasn't so rigid….."

"But, I'm a Halfling too, my father married a kitsune and you kept them by your side."

"But I raised her from a young age, much like I did you. I trusted her, and in doing so I was being prejudice. I've realized I am wrong."

"Yes, well, so you see, they worked for him and he betrayed them, and eliminated them. You would see how Ichimaru would hate Aizen. " Mayuri added. "Although if I was Aizen, I would've done the same; no subordinate of mine would be allowed to betray me and live peacefully."

At this there was an uncomfortable silence as the squad members present reminds themselves never to even entertain the idea of leaving Mayuri's squad for another.

"Even if he isn't really loyal to Aizen, it doesn't change the fact that Ichimaru seems to be out for revenge on you and Sasaskibe, Soutaichou." Mayuri pointed out.

"I'll give him his revenge!" Choujirou growled, "He should remember I deserve revenge on him too, his parents were the one that killed mine!"

"if you could, subdue him, but do not kill him." Yama-jii requested, "I am not defending him, but you do understand now that he have his reasons for what he has done, if possible, I want to give him his closure as well."

Choujirou stood up and slipped back into his clothes, nodding  
"No promise, Taichou, but I will try."

**Back to the present**

"Sasaskibe-san!" Renji, Kira and Shuuhei cried in unison.

Choujirou leaned his head back and gave them a friendly kitsune smile,  
"Ohayo! I hope you don't mind leaving Ichimaru to me, Renji-kun? " Choujirou straightened up and gave Gin a dead-serious glare, "I have personal business to take care of with him."

"Right, but I've been ordered to—" Renji started

"Just watch my back then, Renji-kun." Choujirou snapped

"Hai, Sasaskibe-san!" Renji obeyed

Gin opened an eye and looked over at Kira,  
"My, My, 4 on 1, don't you think that's a bit unfair, Kira-kun?"

"Shut up and die, Teme!" Choujirou cried and launched forward, blade pointed at Gin.

But Kira shunpo over and blocked Choujirou's attack with his blade.

"Suzimasen, Sasaskibe-fukutaichou, I can't let you hurt Ichimaru Taichou." Kira said in a tranced voice.

"Kira! Nandaio! What do you think you're doing?" Renji and Shuuhei yelled at him.

"I am performing my duty to protect my Taichou, Renji-kun, Hisagi-san!" Kira replied in the same -manner.

"You're defending a traitor!" Shuuhei yelled

"I am protecting my Taichou, Hisagi-san." Kira argued

"Temme-!"

"It's no use Shuuhei, Kira is under Gin's hypnosis as I was." Sasaskibe cutted in

"Then it looks like I have no choice." Shuuhei growled and called out to Kira, "Kira! I'm your opponent!" and launched at him.

Right then a Garganta opened up and a double-crescent moon bladed scythe shot down to the ground at the 4 shinigami. A Maniacal laugh ringed through the air before a tall, snakelike man appeared, descending to the ground and perched on his weapon.

"Great timing Nnoitora, came to join the fun?" Gin asked masking his annoyance behind his usual Kitsune smile.

"Heh" Nnoitora snorted, "you seems to be awfully outnumbered, Gin, can't let you have all the fun, can I?"

"Nnoitora! Didn't Kenpachi Taichou put an end to your disgusting existence!" Renji cried

"HAH!" Nnoitora scoffed, "The Aizen creep regenerated me just for this!" Nnoitora eyed the scene and smirked, "Now, which one of these pretty boys should I tear open!" he added licking his lips.

"You're one disgusting creep, Nnoitora!" Gin chuckled

Nnoitora responded by laughing ecstatically, as if he was proud of being called that.

"Hoeru, Zabimaru!" Renji cried, an launched Zabimaru at Nnoitora.

Nnoitora did a flip in the air, grabbing his Santa Teresa in the process and managed to deflect Zabimaru.

"Look like I got a volunteer," Nnoitora exclaimed, eyeing Renji and licking his lips, sending goosebumps to crawl up the back of Renji's neck.

"Let's show him what we got, Santa Teresa!" Nnoitora shrieked and lick the blade before he launched himself at Renji.

**TBC**

**A/N : So it's Tousen vs. Komamura, Gin vs. Choujirou, Hisagi vs. Kira, and Nnoitora vs. Renji. Conclusion of Komamura vs. Tousen next chapter, and Aizen comes in to play, who will be facing off with him? Tune in next time to find out! **

**A/A/N : Thank you for reading, hope you had enjoyed it. Please give me your opinion. How's the length? Am I stretching out the fights too much? Tell me! Until next time, Bai Bai! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Konichiwa Gozaimasu! Sorry For the Hiatus on this fic as well my other one, I have actually worked on this chapter for a while now but been too busy to post it. So here it is, finally. I hope I still have your love and support for this fic. R&R please. **

**Chapter 17**

Nnoitora's Santa Teresa grazed the ground as he swooped in for Renji, swinging the blade upward at Renji when he was close enough, but Renji managed to jump back just in time.

"Hoeru, Zabimaru! He cried and Zabimaru shot for Nnoitora aiming for his his heart, but Nnoitora bought his blade up to block the blow, and struck it back at Renji. Again, Renji managed to roll out of the way in time.

"Hoeru, Zabimaru!" Renji cried again, swinging Zabimaru at Nnoitora again.

"Heh, is that all you got? And if it didn't work the first time, what made you think it will work the second time?" Nnoitora jeered as he raised Santa Teresa to his chest to block yet again.

"Who said I was aiming for you this time?" Renji sneered, and Zabimaru wrapped itself around Santa Teresa's neck. Renji swung the blade, throwing Nnoitora, who was holding firm to his blade, flying toward a forest of trees and crashed hard against it, causing debris to fly.

"Arghhh!" Nnoitora shrieked and flew out from the debris; Santa Teresa aimed at Renji's heart. Again, Renji extended Zabimaru , the blades clashed and sent both men flying back. The two launched at each other again and exchanged blows for blows. While Renji was concentrated on the blade, Nnoitora brought up a knee and struck him in the stomach, causing him to drop down to his knees, a kick to the face sent him flying back. Nnoitora took the advantage and swooped in for the kill, driving Santa Teresa down on him, laughing maniacally.

"C'mon, give me a bit more fun, I haven't even used my Resurrection yet!"

Meanwhile

"Bankai, Suzumushi Tsuishiki : Enma Korogi." Tousen commanded and the ring on his Zanpakutou begun to spin rapidly, giving out a screech that resembled hundreds of crickets chirping. Tousen swings his blade and ten copies of the ring formed and flew at Komamura, growing larger and producing pitch black shadows as they moved. The rings surrounded Komamura and the shadows protruded from the rings and swallowed Komaura, Tousen and their surroundings into a black dome of shadows.

"Welcome to my world, Saijin, a world of darkness, a darkness darker than black. This is all I see, darkness; this is all I feel: darkness. The Darkness that has taken over my heart, my soul, my mind." Tousen voice echoed in the void. The whole time he was talking, he was swooping to and fro, slashing at Komamura.

"And I am going to take you out from this void of darkness, Kaname; even if I have to drag you out!" Komamura roared through the pain.

"You can't drag me out, Saijin, in fact, I have dragged you in, and I will drag you down to hell with me!" Tousen cried as he took a stab at Komamura's side.

Komamura tried to grab at the blade at his side and swung his blade, but only sliced empty space.

"Then I guess I have to drag you out of this darkness before you try to drag me down." Komamura grumbled

"Not Try, old friend, I will succeed. And you can't drag me out, Saijin – I belong here!"

"You were once in the Light, Tousen—"

"Perhaps," Tousen cutted in, "but don't forget, I have been in the darkness since you knew me, or thought you knew me. I know you are powerless in my realm, Saijin….just lay down and die!"

Komamura felt another stab, this time on his shoulder, and swung his blade again, but again only sliced emptiness. All the while, Tousen was flying all over, slicing at Komamura as he went.

_Your heart and mind are too loud Saijin, silence it! _Tenken told him,_ calm down, use me! _

Saijin took a deep breath and sat down, crossing his arms and legs._ Tenken, shield me! _

Tenken appeared in his full form and wrapped his massive arms around Komamura, shielding him completely.

_Now, use your naturally enhanced senses _

Komamura readied his Zanpakutou and tried searching around the dark void, but his eyes only saw black. He tried relying on his sharp canine senses but could not trace Tousen's scent, even his strong Reiatsu detection sensory could not track down Tousen's Reiatsu fluctuation.

_Don't try to find him, just calm your soul, and let him find you _Tenken adviced,

Tousen went in for a stab to the heart, but missed just shy of it, and drove his Zanpakutou into Komamura's chest, right below his heart. Komamura bit back the pain and reach out to grab Tousen's wrist, holding him in place,

"Kokujo Tenken Myo'o!" Saijin howled and landed a slice at Tousen's torso.

The darkness receded and Tousen's unconscious form begun to fall down to the earth. Komamura swooped down and took him into his arms guiding him down.

"Why did you catch my fall?" Tousen asked when they were down on the ground,

"haven't I always? And I will continue to do so, Tousen." Saijin replied.

"I'm your enemy, you're supposed to throw me away." Tousen remarked

"well I'm your friend, your brother, Tousen, I won't let you fall."

"Why not?" Tousen asked quietly,

"Because you didn't let me fall either." Saijin replied, "I know you said you used me from the start, but you were the one that brought me out of my shell, out of my darkness."

Tousen suddenly hardened,  
"And that's why you're weak!" he swung his blade and stabbed Komamura on the chest and then turned and disappeared.

"Damn you, Tousen…" Komamura cursed and then collapsed.

**On the other side of Seireitei **

"Ikirose, Shizo" Gin cried, shooting his blade out at Choujirou, but Choujirou used Shunpo to duck out of the blade's way while rushing to close the distance between him and Gin. In seconds Choujirou was behind Gin

"Ugate, Gonryoumaru!" Chouji cried and swung his blade in a roundhouse swing at Gin's back. The hit landed, but only slashed at Gin's Haori; Gin himself had managed to shrug out of the Haori and did a backflip, so that he landed on Chouji's shoulder. With both hands on the hilt, Gin swung his blade down going right for Choujirou's heart, but Choujirou had brought his blade up just in time to block it. Gin let out an annoyed "tch" and sprung up from his crouching position on Chouji's shoulder, stomping him down to the ground. As Chouji fell to the ground , Gin aimed

"Ikirose, Shizo" Gin shot his blade down at Chouji but Zabimaru had extended and deflected the blade. As Chouji fell, Renji shunpo down and caught him, easing him to the ground. Chouji opened an eye and gave a weak grin,

"Arigatou Renji-kun, just keep your hand above my butt, ne?"

Renji blushed immensely and gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah….I won't tell Komamura Taichou I have you in bridal position, he might kill me."

Chouji giggled and replied, "Don't Worry, I won't tell Byakuya Taichou I can feel your hard-on either."

"Forgetting about me redhead? Doesn't these Shinigami lot teach you that turning your back from your enemy is fatal?" Nnoitora cackled as he got up and launched for Renji again.

**A moment ago,** as Nnoitora was going in for the kill Renji had shot Zabimaru out and constricted him, throwing a Shaka hou" at him, then proceeded to throw him back.

"C'mon, give me more fun!" Renji jeered, repeating what Nnoitora had said to him, "How the hell did you give Kenpachi Taichou such a hard time?"

Nnoitora snarled, "So you Shinigami lot have Cero too don't you?" he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, a red energy sphere formed at the tip of his tongue and shot at Renji, surprised by the sudden attack, Renji was hit and flew back. "You got a sharp tongue, redhead; I'll have fun ripping it out and making you eat it!" he shrieked as he got up and launched for Renji again. Renji responded by lashing out at Nnoitora with an extended Zabimaru, but Nnoitora dodged to the side and struck Zabimaru with his Santa Teresa, "That won't work twice, Ahou!"

But Zabimaru extended further and threw itself around Nnoitora again, throwing him back. "Apparently, it does," Renji remarked as he struggled to stand. From a distant he could see Chouji falling to the ground and Ichirose coming for him and shunpoed over to intervene.

**Presently **as Nnoitora came for them, Renji lept back out of the way, a split second before Gin swept down on them. Chouji lept out of Renji's arms and went for Gin, While Nnoitora lept up and bulleted down on Renji. Nnoitora came down swinging his blade furiously at Renji, who was barely able to block his attacks.

"You want me to be more aggressive huh? You're wondering how I gave that spiky-haired freak such a hard time, huh? Am I being vicious enough now for you, Red? HUH?" Nnoitora screeched as he slashed out manically at Renji. Nnoitora managed to knock Zabimaru out of Renji's hand and managed to cut him a couple times on the chest before sending him flying back with a kick. "What do you think of me now, Red? Still wanna talk shit, bitch!" he opened his mouth and sent a blast of Cero toward Renji, but Renji was able to roll out of the way in time and grabbed Zabimaru.

"Hoeru, Zabimaru!" Renji struck again. Zabimaru extended and snaked itself around Santa Teresa, but this time, Nnoitora had braced himself, he pulled Santa Teresa back, tugging on Zabimaru and sent Renji flying across a field, into a mountainside, which broke off some and buried him under a mount of rubble.

**Back on Komamura's end, **Komamura planted his blade on the ground, leaning heavily on it and gasped for air before he collapsed face first onto the ground. He heard a Garganta opening and footsteps falling and coming toward him. Komamura managed to open his eyes and saw Aizen coming toward him, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"Ai…zen…" he snarled.

"look like Tousen didn't finish you off after all, Komamura Taichou, should I be the one to deliver you to Genma then?" Aizen jeered.

"Beating a man when he's already down, that's low even for you, Aizen." A soft, sultry voice chimed up.

"Yeah, only a coward and a weakling fights a man who can't even defend himself, which one are you, Bakka?" a gruff, barbaric voice added

"Shame, Shame, it seems the traitor had thrown away his self-righteous honor and dignity as well." A sharp, terse voice chimed in.

Aizen looked up and narrowed his eyes, "Nice to see you again, my Taichous."

**TBC **

**A/N : Can you guess who the three Taichous are, that just appeared? I hope you enjoyed, Please give me your honest reviews/criticism. It would be much appreciated. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Jaa Mata ne! **


End file.
